


The Puzzle

by ScorpioInk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar is good, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Cultural Differences, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Dragon Age AU, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Unrequited Love, but hes working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Dorian had loved puzzles. He could vividly remember spending hours in his father’s study completing various riddles, wooden puzzles, and things of the sort. So it wasn’t a surprise to him that he had become nearly obsessed with Kataris Adaar.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was a child, Dorian had loved puzzles. He could vividly remember spending hours in his father’s study completing various riddles, wooden puzzles, and things of the sort. So it wasn’t a surprise to him that he had become nearly obsessed with Kataris Adaar.

Nearly obsessed was a slight understatement.

Adaar was a contradiction, massive in stature, and gentle to a fault. He was just as likely to split a demon in half with his massive greatsword as he was to give up his meal to a stray dog that found its way into their camp. He could be loud, and foolish with Bull and the Chargers, and the next day Dorian would be surprised to find him tucked into a corner of the library, far too large to be comfortable in the chair, readying a book on Ferelden history.

It was for all of these reasons that Adaar had become Dorian’s latest puzzle. It was also the reason that Dorian was currently sitting in between Bull and Varric, watching as Adaar trained the Templars with Cullen.

“Your crush is so bad I can smell it,” Bull rolled his eyes, “tell him.”

“I don’t have a crush.”

Varric laughed, “sure, Sparkler, like anyone believes you. You brought _a book to read,_ and you haven’t turned the page once.”

“Yes, I have.”

“Dorian, the book is upside-down.”

Dorian looked down and found that Varric was right, giving up on the ruse and setting the book aside, “I just can’t figure him out.”

“What’s to figure out?” Bull asked, “he’s a nice guy, pays well, he’s saving the world.”

“He’s a collection of opposites,” Dorian tried to explain, “big and gentle, loud and quiet.”

“He’s complex, is what you’re trying to say,” Bull shrugged, “and?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian tried to blow the conversation off, “I’ve never met someone like him.”

Dorian watched as Cullen pointed out two Templars sparring, Adaar leaning in close to Cullen to suggest something before pulling back and laughing, giving a nod and walking toward the edge of the ring.

Dorian could remember a time when Adaar didn’t laugh, and the best you could hope for was a closed-lipped smile. It had been Dorian who had made him laugh out loud for the first time when he had taken one miss-step and fallen into the waters of the Fallow Mire.

When Dorian had managed to pull himself from the water Adaar had taken one look at him and laughed loudly enough that he attracted a new swarm of undead.

It hadn’t been until they were back in camp that Bull had looked at Adaar, with an expression far more serious that Dorian was used too, and said, “so, fangs huh?”

Adaar had frowned, and then nodded, opening his mouth to show almost frightening extended canines, easily an inch long top and bottom.

“Strange. I’ve never noticed them before.”

“I’ve gotten good at hiding them,” Adaar had waved a hand over his face and Dorian found that he was right, his lips barely revealing them as he spoke.

“Why are they important?”

“Do you want to explain?” Bull had offered Adaar, who shook his head.

“Honestly, I’m not sure that I know. My parents just told me to be careful.”

“Qunari history is complex,” Bull had started, “and we only know our background as Qunari from 6:30 Steel. Before that, we were something else.”

“What?”

“I’m getting to that,” Bull tried to find the words, “we don’t really _know_. We just know that they aren’t like us. We called them the Kossith.”

“I’m lost, Tiny,” Varric cut in, “what does that have to do with our Inquisitor's fancy teeth?”

“Well, the Qunari think that we’re descendant from dragons, right? And we know that we’re descendant from Kossith, so…”

“So?”

“So,” Adaar opened his mouth, pointing to his teeth, “some Qunari have features like this, which other Qunari interpret as a closer connection to the Kossith, which means…”

“You’re closer to a dragon?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Bull nodded, “high prize in Seheron. I was wondering if you might have something about you, your horn pattern is pretty rare too.”

Adaar reached up to his horns, running his hands over them as they twisted up to sharp points which had been decorated with bright silver caps, “yeah.”

“Do you have any of the…other…things?”

“Such as?”

“Can you breathe fire?”

Dorian laughed until he took in the serious expression on both Bull and Adaar's face, “really?”

“There have been rumors.”

“It’s not exactly breathing fire,” Adaar started after an awkward silence had passed, “it’s not like what Dorian can do. I have these two tubes under my tongue, and when the chemicals touch they make fire. So I guess I can spit fire.”

“No fucking way,” Bull looked at Adaar in what could only be described as awe, “can I see?”

“Another night,” Adaar had said.

“Yeah, sure,” Bull had taken the rejection easily, but Dorian hadn’t missed the way that he watched Adaar for the rest of the night.

It was similar to how Bull was watching him now, as he walked over to where they were sitting with a small smile.

“I’m not breathing fire for you, Bull, stop staring at my mouth.”

“Maybe I had other ideas for your mouth,” Bull was casual, but it caught Dorian’s attention immediately.

“Bull,” Adaar rolled his eyes, undoing the buttons to his leather jacket slowly, “I have fangs. _Big_ fangs. You don’t want your dick in my mouth, they’re also insanely sharp.”

“How sharp?”

“I could bite through the belt you always wear, sharp,” Adaar held his jacket for a moment, looking for a place to put it.

“Here,” Dorian held out his hands for the garment, “I’ll put it over the back of my chair.”

“Thank you,” Adaar passed the jacket to Dorian, finding his waterskin and taking a long drink, “Cullen wants to work on grappling with the troops. I don’t know why he wants them to grapple _me_. I’m twice as tall as some of them.”

“If they can fight you they can manage the red Templars.”

“Dorian, there isn’t a single Templar here who can manage me. They can’t even lift my sword.”

“I’d like to lift your sword,” Bull winked at Adaar.

“I’m not sure that you could lift that, either,” Adaar chuckled, setting aside his waterskin and reaching for his hair.

Adaar’s hair had been another thing that had interested Dorian. It was long, halfway down his back, and hung in ropes, similar but different to braids. When Dorian has asked Adaar about them he had shrugged it off.

“It’s just what my hair does,” Adaar held one of them between his fingers, no wider than Dorian’s pinky finger, he assumed that Adaar must have had at least a hundred over his head, “I can brush them out, they’re just knots after all, but my hair prefers to be like this, and it’s easy enough to manage.”

It wasn’t just the texture and length that had interested Dorian, it was the colour. A beautiful deep black, it almost matched Adaar’s horns, and there were little silver beads throughout, catching the sun as he styled it.

Around Skyhold, his hair was often in one large braid, as thick around as Dorian’s arm. Sometimes at dinner, Adaar would unwind the braid, letting his hair fall over his shoulders.

Now, Adaar was twisting it together, pulling it into a high bun and held up with two of the ropes of his hair, and supported on either side by his horns.

“It’ll be funny to watch, at least,” Varric shrugged, “some fun for everyone.”

“Oh no,” Adaar laughed as he looked in the ring, “Barris? Cullen wants to put me against Barris?”

“Well, you can only do your best,” Dorian joked.

“Pray for me, Dorian. This might be my last.”

Dorian smiled, watching as Adaar walked back to the ring, now only clad in soft leather pants, a linen shirt, and his boots.

The fight had been short-lived, and true to Varric’s observation had been hysterical for those watching. Barris had tried to use his smaller stature to his advantage, darting around Adaar as he stood, bored, waiting for Barris to get within reach.

Barris had managed to land one punch before Adaar grabbed him, and hoisted him over his shoulder, holding him in place like a misbehaving child.

“Commander,” Adaar has spoken loudly, “I believe I have found something of yours.”

Cullen had laughed and increased the number of Templars going against Adaar. Adaar had been steadily successful until seven Templars, at which point he had politely bowed out of the ring, glistening with sweat.

“Nice, Boss,” Bull smiled as Adaar walked over, “you know when this Inquisition thing is over you could join up with the Chargers.”

“Let's see what’s happening once this is over, but I might take you up on that,” Adaar unlaced his shirt, opening the neck wide enough for his horns as he pulled it up and off, using the fabric to wipe his face.

Dorian took Adaar’s distraction as an opportunity to look over the extensive expanse of muscles across Adaar’s frame, and the latticework of scars over his skin.

“I don’t know, Inquisitor, judging by how banged up you are mercenary work might not be your thing.”

Adaar looked down, running his hand over the dark grey skin of his stomach and the white scars that covered it, “I’m a Reaver. I’m meant to get hurt in battle. It hasn’t killed me yet.”

“Not much room for more scars.”

Adaar shrugged, “no one has ever kicked me out of bed for them before.”

“I’ve never seen you take anyone to bed,” Dorian pointed out.

“Don’t remind me,” Adaar rolled his eyes, “it’s been a long time.”

“We’re willing,” Bull pointed to himself and Dorian.

Adaar had laughed at the joke, but kept his eyes on Dorian as he said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been at dinner that Dorian had noticed the rings hanging from the coverings over Adaar’s horns.

“Kataris,” Dorian waved to the silver caps, “do the rings mean something specific?”

“No, I just don’t lose them if I attach them to my horn caps when I’m not wearing them.”

“Wearing them?”

Adaar smiled, reaching up and pulling the cap off of his horn, fiddling with it for a minute as he undid one of the rings. Dorian watched with interest as Adaar gently fed the ring through his septum, closing it and putting his horn cap back on. It wasn’t a small ring, but it suited Adaar’s face, accenting the shape of his nose and his full lips.

“Why haven’t I seen you wear it before?”

“I take them out when I know I’m going to see battle because it hurts like hell to get hit in the face with it in. I sleep with them in, but avoid wearing them when nobility is around, Josephine says that it doesn’t help in getting them to trust me.”

“I think it looks quite dashing,” Dorian counted the rings, there were eight more looped through the silver of his horn caps, “where do the others go?”

“Three in this ear,” Adaar pointed to his right ear, “two in this one, my nipples are pierced as well.”

“And the last one?”

“A spare, in case I lose any of them, though I do have another piercing, it is a much bigger ring.”

“Oh? Where?”

“Let’s just say you would have to know me very well to have seen it.”

Dorian felt his blood heat as he gaped at Adaar, “you’re joking.”

“I can’t exactly pull it out in the great hall to show you, Dorian, but if you’re curious you’re welcome to come back to my quarters.”

Dorian swallowed heavily, draining his cup of wine, “I’m not sure that I would survive the experience, though I am certainly interested.”

“I think you’d be just fine.”

“I will consider it.”

***

At the end of the night as those around the table started to make their way to bed, Bull pulled Dorian aside.

“Are you going to go for it?”

“Go for what?”

“Going up to his room?”

“Oh,” Dorian glanced over his shoulder to watch as Adaar spoke with Josephine, leaning heavily against the table to attempt to level their heights, “I’m not sure.”

“That wasn’t an empty invitation,” Bull whispered.

Adaar frowned at something Josephine said, running his hand through his hair before nodding and looking around the room until his eyes fell on Dorian and Bull.

“He’s coming over.”

“Do you two have a minute?” Adaar asked them, gesturing for Varric to join them.

“Sure, Boss, what do you need?”

“There’s been red Templar and Venatori activity spotted in the Forbidden Oasis. Josephine has asked us to go and check it out. I know it’s late notice, but are you all available to leave tomorrow?”

“Sure, nothing else to do.”

“You’re taking me somewhere warm?” Dorian feigned shock, reaching his hand out to grasp Adaar’s arm as if faint, “ _warm?”_

Adaar laughed, taking Dorian’s hand in his, “I couldn’t have my favourite Tevinter freezing to death.”

“You’re so kind,” Dorian squeezed Adaar’s fingers before dropping them at Bull’s smug look, “I’d be available to come.”

“Bianca likes the heat,” Varric agreed, “what time?”

“Lunch?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

“You know, when we’re not being attacked by Templars or my countrymen, this place is nice,” Dorian commented as they arrived at the camp near the beautiful pool of water.

“Is that so?” Adaar grumbled as he pulled off his armor, each piece of steel plate hitting the ground with a thud, “because I’m fairly certain I might die due to dehydration just from how much I’ve sweat today.”

Dorian laughed but saw that Adaar wasn’t exaggerating, his undershirt stuck to him with sweat, his normally pale brown pants a deep brown. Reaching into his pack he pulled his waterskin from within it, handing it to Adaar who took it gratefully.

“That’s why I don’t wear a shirt, Boss, keeps you cooler.”

“That’s why you have one eye, and I have two,” Adaar joked, sitting heavily on a nearby rock, “I’m pretty sure I’m covered in Venatori blood under this shirt. If no one is opposed I’m going to go bathe in the stream.”

“Go for it,” Varric took a seat by his tent, “I have some writing to do anyway.”

“If anyone has anything they want me to wash leave it in a pile over here,” Adaar waved toward his tent, “I’m going to find a change of clothes and some soap.”

“Go with him,” Bull whispered to Dorian as Adaar ventured into this tent.

“Why?”

“You didn’t have a chance to join him in his room the other day, this is the perfect opportunity.”

“Hm,” Dorian considered his options, “no, I don’t think so.”

“Not interested or….”

“Not the right venue.”

Adaar came from his tent, a small bag in his hand, “Bull, need me to wash those pants?”

“Nah, I’ll go down after you’re done.”

“Varric?”

“I’m fine, no blood on me.”

“You should take Dorian with you though, don’t want one of those Vints to catch you with your pants down.”

“I’m a big boy, I’ll be fine.”

“Boss, now isn’t the time to show off. We cleared out like 15 of those guys today.”

“I’m sure Dorian would rather read.”

“I’ll go with you if it’ll shut the big ox up. I can bring my book.”

Adaar shrugged, “suit yourself. I’ll be back soon.”

Dorian followed Adaar from the camp, walking side by side, “it’s not that I didn’t want to join you, you know. I thought you might value your privacy.”

“I don’t mind either way, Dorian,” Adaar glanced at him, “I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t.”

“I wasn’t sure, considering my invitation the other night was left unanswered.”

“I thought, considering we were leaving the next morning, that perhaps the invitation had been rescinded.”

“It’s an open invitation,” Adaar set his bag down by the side of the water, “if you like.”

“Noted,” Dorian found a rock to sit on, crossing his legs and opening his book, trying to not stare as Adaar peeled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the water, his linen pants going next as he turned back to his bag to retrieve the soap.

He was just as beautiful as Dorian had imagined, nearly seven-foot of muscles clearly defined under beautiful silver skin. Adaar’s entire body screamed power with each step that he took through the water, gathering his dirty clothes and sitting in the stream to wash them.

“You know,” Adaar started conversationally, “I don’t mind being the one to get hit first, but I do wish my armor did a better job of protecting my clothes underneath.”

“I’m not sure it’s a bad thing, you look rather nice without them.”

Adaar laughed, low, deep, and warm, “from the position you’re in you can’t even see anything interesting.”

Dorian couldn’t, the thick cord of muscle of Adaar’s thighs and the clothing he was washing covering him.

“That doesn’t mean that I can’t admire your chest, your stomach, your legs. There is plenty to admire from here.”

Adaar smiled and continued to wash his clothes until eventually, the bloodstains lightened.

“There we go, if I leave them in the sun the stains will come out,” Adaar stood, wringing out the clothes between his hands and finally giving Dorian the view he was most interested in.

He had assumed, of course, given his stature that he would be well endowed, everything else on him was big, there was no reason _that_ wouldn’t be as well. Adaar hadn’t been lying though, and despite the truly impressive cock between Adaar’s legs, Dorian’s eyes were fixated on the thick silver ring passing through the head of it.

“See something that interests you?”

Dorian felt his face flush as Adaar caught him staring, “that looks…rather painful.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s for everyone,” Adaar set his clothes by his back, grabbing a washcloth and a different soap from within the bag, “but it healed easy enough.”

“Does it make…other activities…difficult?”

“I’ve never been with a woman that has complained,” Adaar walked back into the water, moving closer to Dorian before starting to wash, “and I’m sure they would have if it bothered them.”

“Any men?”

“A few,” Adaar nodded, undoing his hair until it fell down his back, “but they didn’t complain either.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“Between men and women? No, not really.”

“I’ve never been with a woman.”

Adaar rubbed the soap through his hair, and Dorian watched with interest as the foam from the soap gathered around each loc of hair.

“I can’t say you’ve missed anything,” Adaar started rinsing his hair, “they’re lovely and soft, but I’ve enjoyed myself just as much with a man.”

“You’ve missed a spot,” Dorian commented as Adaar turned his back to him, and _makers breath_ , that was a perfect ass.

“Where?”

“Middle of your back.”

“Damn, really?”

“Why is that a problem?”

Adaar brought his hand behind his back, showing Dorian that between the immense size of his biceps, as well as the muscles down the side of his back, there was no chance of reaching the middle of his back.

“Ah,” Dorian laughed, “I see. Would you like some help?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Dorian set his book aside, glancing down at his clothing, “give me a moment to take off my leathers.”

“Of course.”

Dorian stripped down to his smalls, slowly walking into the water behind Adaar, surprised at the warmth of it, “I daresay I won’t be able to reach either, you’re too tall.”

Dorian was prepared for a joke or a sarcastic remark, but he certainly wasn’t prepared for the sight of Adaar sinking to his knees in the water in front of him, holding the washcloth over his shoulder for Dorian to take.

“I suppose that will work,” Dorian took the cloth, rinsing it in the stream before bringing it to Adaar’s back, washing the bloodstain from his skin. Adaar sighed, dropping his chin to his chest to give Dorian more room to work.

“I’ll need to move your hair.”

“Go ahead.”

Dorian carefully gathered it, the locs feeling both rougher and softer than he expected as he pushed them to hang over the front of Adaar’s shoulder, “how did you manage to get blood over your back?”

“No idea,” Adaar answered, “probably when I sheathed my blade.”

“Yes, likely,” Dorian took extra time to make sure that Adaar’s back was clean before taking a step back, “there you are.”

“Thank you,” Adaar stood, and turned, facing Dorian with a smile, “most people are intimidated by my size. It’s nice to have a friend who isn’t scared of me.”

“I don’t think you’re all that scary.”

“Is that so?” Adaar’s smile was bigger now, his fangs on display. Dorian wished he could kiss him and trace the sharp points with his tongue.

“I’m quite brave.”

“That you are,” Adaar shifted forward, closing the distance between them until Dorian could feel the heat pouring off of Adaar in waves.

“Kataris…”

“Yes?”

Dorian wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he thought that Adaar was getting closer. It wasn’t until he felt Adaar’s breath brush against his lips that he realized they were almost kissing.

Dorian couldn’t remember the last time he wanted something quite this badly.

“Boss?”

Bull’s voice pulled Adaar back with a start, and Dorian felt rather than heard the low growl in his chest.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Bull held up his hands in innocence, “I just wanted to let you know that the food is ready.”

“Thanks, Bull, we’ll be there in a minute.”

“Take your time,” Bull made a swift retreat, and Adaar groaned.

“Come on,” Dorian pat Adaar on the shoulder, trying to cover his disappointment, “let’s get back to camp.”

“Dorian…”

“Later,” Dorian assured, “later we can see where that was leading.”

Adaar sighed, walking over to his bag and pulling a pair of smalls and a pair of linen pants from within it, sliding them on before grabbing his wet cloths and waiting for Dorian before heading back to camp.

“


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian was staring, he knew he was, but the sight of Adaar beside him as he laughed with Bull was a sight too pure to miss. They had returned to camp shortly after Bull had interrupted them and had their dinner. Now, they were relaxing around the fire as they waited for the sun to set, something that happened later in the longer days of the Forbidden Oasis.

Inspired, Dorian pulled his notebook and a pencil from his bag and flipped to a blank page. Glancing up to confirm that Adaar was still occupied with his conversation with Bull, Dorian started to draw.

Art was a luxury in Tevinter, a sign of status. For someone to have the time to do something as arbitrary as draw showed that they had enough means, and staff in their employ, to manage the small tasks around the estate. As such, when Dorian was young, his father had enrolled him in art school. It was never really something that Dorian had loved, but it had taken him out of his house and eventually, it had become apparent that Dorian had a skill for it.

It wasn’t something that Dorian often, his time too precious researching for the Inquisition now, but relaxed in the warmth of the fire as the sun started to set in the sky seemed like as good of a time as any.

Dorian wished that he had some charcoal, the medium would lend itself better to the color of Adaar’s horns, but with a gentle smudging of the pencil, he was pleased with how the sketch was turning out. Dorian wasn’t sure how long had passed when he heard Adaar call his name.

“Dorian?”

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you yes?”

“I asked what you were doing, you’ve been staring at me.”

“Oh, I apologize,” Dorian glanced down at the page which he had filled with small portraits of Adaar as he laughed with Bull, “I was distracted.”

“With?”

“Sketching.”

“You draw?” Adaar leaned back against the rock wall, the firelight bouncing off of the ring through his nose and his nipples, “may I see?”

“Uh, no,” Dorian closed the book, “they’re not very good.”

“Please?”

Dorian hesitated, but found the page in his book and walked over to Adaar, handing it to him. Adaar shifted, making room for Dorian to sit beside him as he looked over the page.

“These are excellent, though I’m not surprised. You’re talented at everything you do,” Adaar pointed to one of the pictures, “you even got my teeth right.

Dorian flushed under the praise, “thank you.”

Adaar closed the book gently and passed it back to Dorian, “if only I were that attractive.”

“You are,” Dorian argued, “they’re realism drawings.”

“You left out my scars.”

“I suppose I don’t see them when I look at you.”

“Rose-tinted glasses,” Varric chimed in from across the camp, and Dorian couldn’t help but agree.

***

Dorian laughed as Bull’s story came to an end, squeezing the muscle of Adaar’s thigh with his hand. Dorian had rested his hand on Adaar’s leg earlier as a test, and when Adaar hadn’t pushed him away, instead leaning closer to wrap one of his massive arms over Dorian’s shoulders, Dorian had left it.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Adaar whispered into Dorian’s ear, “with that hand.”

Dorian glanced down and found that his hand was now much higher on Adaar’s leg, wrapped around some of his inner thigh, “am I?”

“Yes,” Adaar’s voice was low enough it almost sounded like a growl, “stop torturing me.”

“Sensitive legs?”

“I’ve wanted you between my thighs for _months_ ,” Adaar reached between them and took Dorian’s hand in his, sliding it back toward his knee, “unless you’re going to join me in my tent tonight, please don’t tease me.”

“Apologies.”

“I’m going to hit the hay,” Bull announced, “are we heading back tomorrow?”

“I think so, we might do one more round of the Oasis before we go, but I think we’ve dealt with the pressing issues.”

“I’ll turn in too,” Varric gathered Bianca, headed toward his tent, “wake me up for breakfast.”

“Of course.”

Bull and Varric turned into their tents, leaving Dorian and Adaar alone around the campfire, the tension so high that Dorian’s skin came up in goosebumps.

“I was joking,” Adaar spoke after a minute had passed, “I don’t expect you to join me in my tent. You can relax.”

“And wanting me between your thighs for months? Were you joking about that?”

Adaar met Dorian’s gaze, “no, I wasn’t joking about that.”

“I see,” Dorian stood, gathering his book, unsure of an appropriate response.

“Dorian,” Adaar caught Dorian’s wrist, “I won’t be offended if you don’t feel the same. I understand that a Qunari is not most people's idea of a partner.”

“It’s not that,” Dorian turned his hand, moving Adaar’s grip from his wrist and instead holding his hand, “I’m just nervous I suppose.”

“Of me?”

“Of _us_ , if there is to be an _us_.”

“I’ll leave that up to you,” Adaar stood, towering over Dorian, “I would very much for us to be together, but if you’re not comfortable with that, then we can leave the Oasis and never speak of it again.”

“I may not have an answer for you that quickly.”

“That’s alright, but I won’t bring it up again. It’s entirely up to you,” Adaar brought Dorian’s hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his hand, “goodnight.”

“Earlier, in the water, were you going to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you kiss me now?”

“If you like,” Adaar used his grip on Dorian’s hand to pull him closer, taking his other hand to his jaw, tipping Dorian’s lips up as Adaar leaned forward.

It was gentle and cautious at first, a barely-there press of their lips together. It was Dorian who deepened it, tracing Adaar’s lower lip with his tongue until the larger man opened for him.

Just as Dorian had wanted, he traced the point of Adaar’s fang with the tip of his tongue, careful of pressing too hard. A low moan from Adaar was all Dorian needed to tangle his fingers in Adaar’s hair, holding him close until the need for air won out.

“If I didn’t know better,” Adaar’s voice was low with lust, “I would say my fangs do it for you.”

“They’re certainly exciting,” Dorian brought his hands to rest on Adaar’s chest, the silver hoops through his nipples drawing his attention as he slid his hands down to brush them with his thumbs, “I rather like these too.”

Adaar’s body jolted at the contact, Adaar pulling Dorian closer for a moment before taking a purposeful step back, “Dorian, please, you don’t have to have an answer for me right now but don’t _torture_ me while you decide.”

“I apologize,” Dorian flushed, “I got carried away.”

“No harm done,” Adaar took a breath to collect himself, “goodnight, Dorian.”

“Goodnight.”

Adaar disappeared into his tent, the flaps shutting behind him. Dorian sighed, feeling guilty as he too walked into his tent which had been placed beside Adaar’s. Quickly removing his leathers, Dorian dropped down on top of his bedroll, the warmth of the Oasis still thick in the air.

Alone, Dorian had the time to consider the implications of Adaar’s offer. It was almost too good to be true. Dorian had plenty of crushes in Tevinter, some of which had ever turned into flings, but here, away from the Imperium, he had the chance for something _more_.

The thought was both exciting and terrifying. Adaar was the first true friend he had outside of Alexis, and to risk it just to act on some impure thoughts seemed foolish. On the other hand, Dorian wasn’t sure if he would forgive himself if he had never taken the chance, while it was open to him.

Certainly, Adaar’s stature was something to consider as well. While Dorian wasn’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, their size difference made it very possible that they wouldn’t be physically compatible. Not to mention the cultural differences, what would happen after the Inquisition fixed the breach.

A sound to Dorian’s left drew his attention from his internal conflict, and he held his breath for a moment to see if he could hear it again. There was nothing for a few minutes, and then Dorian heard it again. Unlike the first time, Dorian immediately recognized the sound.

It was a moan.

Granted, a quiet moan, but a moan none the less. Given the direction from where the sound came from, there was only one person it could be.

Adaar.

Dorian’s cock twitched at the thought that maybe Adaar was thinking of him. Dorian closed his eyes and strained for any other sounds, his hand slipping lazily into his smalls.

It took some time, but eventually, there was another gasp, and Dorian heard a responding moan fall from his lips without him meaning too.

The subtle sound of movement in Adaar’s tent paused for a moment, and Dorian’s heart raced at the thought of Adaar joining him.

There was another moan, slightly louder, and Dorian, louder than strictly required, shuffled on his bedroll as he pulled his smalls down and away.

The sounds were louder now, still restrained but the soft moans were coming more frequently as Dorian sped his hand up to match what he thought Adaar’s pace might be. It was ridiculous and Dorian fought a laugh at the thought of this secret tryst. Two of their team members only feet away, and knowing Bull, likely awake and listening.

Dorian wasn’t sure how long it lasted; minutes, hours, but all too soon it was coming to an end. The telltale signs of climax at the base of his spine, Dorian covered his mouth with his arm, trying to stifle the moans as they fell from his lips.

It was the sound of Adaar’s growl that sent him over the edge. Impossibly deep, and while it was quiet, Dorian could feel the vibrations in the ground he was laying on. His back arching at the sensation as he spilled over his hand with Adaar’s name on his tongue. Dorian was almost shocked at its intensity as he came down from the afterglow high. Truly unsure of the last time masturbation had been that pleasurable.

There was the low sound of laughter from his right, the Bull in his tent no doubt, and Dorian felt his face flush as he quickly wiped his chest and hand with a nearby cloth before closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax until sleep took him.

***

Dorian wasn’t sure how he was going to face Adaar, so he took far longer than he needed too putting on his makeup and waxing his moustache the following morning.

“Knock knock,” Adaar’s voice sounded from the other side of the flap to his tent, and Dorian’s heart did a flip in his chest.

“Yes?”

“May I come in?”

“Certainly.”

Adaar’s large frame was almost too wide for the smaller tent, but with some careful maneuvers, Adaar eventually fit through the flap and kneeled on the ground beside Dorian.

“Have I upset you?” Adaar asked softly with no hesitance.

“No, why would you think you had?”

“Because you’re avoiding coming out,” Adaar answered easily, “I’ve traveled with you for months, Dorian. I know you can put on that makeup and fix your moustache within minutes. You’ve been up for at least an hour.”

“You’re a clever man, has anyone ever told you that?”

“No,” Adaar arched a brow at him, “you’re deflecting.”

“I-“ Dorian sighed, setting aside the gold powder her had been applying to his eyes, “still don’t have an answer for you. After last night I find myself feeling…as if I should have one for you, I suppose.”

“I told you that there was no pressure, and there isn’t,” Adaar reached for Dorian, a warm hand on his shoulder, “and if the answer is no, it won’t change anything between us. You’ll still be my friend, we’ll still travel together.”

Dorian felt a bit of tension he had been carrying relax, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You couldn’t,” Adaar smiled, “considering how intense last night was, and considering we weren’t even in the same tent…”

Dorian laughed, “yes, I felt the same way.”

“So we both enjoyed ourselves, and now you have a nice long ride back to Skyhold to think about things. I don’t know about how they do things in Tevinter, but that sounds like a good morning to me.”

“Traditionally, there is breakfast before a long journey in Tevinter.”

“You’re in luck, Altus Pavus, as I have your breakfast waiting for you just outside this tent.”

“Lead the way, Inquisitor.”

***

“Last night sounded fun,” Bull started the conversation as he brought his horse to walk level with Dorian’s.

“It was,” Dorian agreed, glancing at Adaar as he rode ahead with Varric.

“So are you two an item now?”

“No,” Dorian kept his eyes on the trail, scared of what Bull’s Ben Hasarath training might reveal if he gave the larger man a chance to read his face.

“Why not?”

“There are things to consider.”

“Like?”

“Compatibility, both physically and emotionally. Long term goals, future plans, the reputation of the Inquisition, _my_ reputation in Tevinter.”

“Physically you two are fine, emotionally too,” Bull considered Dorian’s points, “goals can change pretty fast, I don’t know if I would worry about them. Adaar is always going to have an issue with reputation, it’s a Qunari thing. I can’t speak to your reputation in Tevinter though.”

“Much the same issue. I come from a respected family but prefer the company of men,” Dorian shrugged one shoulder, “I’ll always have to fight for my place because of it.”

“Not seeing an issue here.”

“Well, we can’t say for certain that we’re physically compatible. We weren’t even in the same tent. Judging by what I saw while he was bathing I think it’s very likely that we _aren’t_ compatible.”

“You know he’s a bottom, right?”

“What?”

“Adaar, he’s a bottom. That’s why he can manage to have that huge ring through his…” Bull waved over his crotch to illustrate his point.

“And how do _you_ know that?”

“We’ve fucked,” Bull answered almost absently, “a few times. When I first joined.”

“He made it sound as if it’s been a long time since he’s been with anyone.”

“He hasn’t been with anyone that I’ve seen since he started pining for you,” Bull glanced at Dorian’s face, “I’ve offered, but he’s been waiting for you to notice that he’s interested.”

“I see.”

“Hey, Dorian, he’s serious about you,” Bull’s sincere tone made Dorian meet his gaze, “very serious. We had some _good_ sex, but he’s never had a thing for me. It was just scratching an itch. What he wants with you, it’s different. You should go for it.”

“I think I will,” Dorian glanced back to Adaar who was still deep in conversation with Varric.

“But?”

“But what if it doesn’t work out?”

“What have you got to lose?” Bull asked, mostly rhetorically.

“Everything.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that this is not beta read, and all mistakes are a product of exhaustion and lack of caffeine. 
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments. It's what keeps writers going.

Much as their life had been over the past few months, after a few short days in Skyhold, Dorian and Adaar were on the road again. This time accompanied by Cassandra and Cole as they ventured into the Hinterlands.

“He has a lot of thoughts,” Cole spoke to no one in particular but caught Dorian’s attention, “and a lot of hurts.”

“Who?”

“Adaar,” Cole had learned after many reprimands to keep his voice soft when he was speaking about others' thoughts, “his entire life being told that he wasn’t enough, as big as he can make himself, still never enough.”

Dorian glanced ahead to Adaar and Cassandra as they walked toward the camp near Redcliffe village, “he wants to be bigger?”

“He wants to be wanted,” Cole looked to Dorian, “by you.”

“Ah,” Dorian nodded, and continued walking with the spirit, “that’s complicated.”

“You’re like a spiderweb, all tangled up in thoughts of him.”

“Indeed I am.”

“Beautiful, powerful, kind, what if he doesn’t want me after?”

“Just so,” Dorian agreed as he noticed the camp ahead.

“He will,” Cole stopped Dorian with a hand on his arm, suddenly more serious than Dorian had ever seen him, “he will want you after.”

“How can you possibly know that? So much could change before and after the…uh… _event_.”

Cole opened his mouth to answer, cut off by Adaar calling out to them.

“Boys, are you coming?”

“Right behind you,” Dorian called back, before speaking to Cole again, “are you certain? I mean it Cole, you need to be positive.”

“I am.”

The swirl of emotions that ripped through Dorian almost made him unsteady on his feet, Cole instinctually reaching out to hold him upright.

“Dorian?” Adaar jogged over, “are you alright?”

“Just tired,” Dorian tried for casual, “long day of travel.”

“And you didn’t have lunch,” Adaar took Dorian’s bag from him, shouldering it with his own before placing a gentle hand against Dorian’s back and supporting him, “are you alright to get to camp, or did you want me to carry you?”

“Carry me?”

“If you like,” Adaar took Dorian’s question as permission, sweeping him from his feet into a bridal style carry, continuing toward the camp.

“You don’t need to carry me, Kataris, I’m fine.”

“You were swaying,” Adaar glanced down Dorian, “I’m sorry, I should have stopped at lunch. We should have had something to eat.”

“I’m fine,” Dorian assured again as Cassandra made a disgusted noise as they walked by, “it was just a moment of lightheadedness.”

“We’re almost there.”

Adaar carried Dorian as if he weighed no more than a kitten, comfortably walking until they arrived at the camp and set Dorian on one of the logs that had been purposed as a bench. Cassandra rolled her eyes at the sight and made work claiming her tent, disappearing inside.

“You’ve offended the Seeker.”

“She’s jealous,” Cole appeared beside Dorian on the bench, leaning in to whisper to Dorian, “she wants to have someone who cares about her the same way he cares about you.”

“I see,” Dorian watched as Adaar deposited his bag in one tent and Dorian’s in the tent beside him before walking toward the fire pit which had been loaded with firewood by Inquisition scouts prior to their arrival.

“It won’t,” Cole called out to Adaar, “it won't do any of those things that you’re thinking.”

Adaar glanced at Cole before giving a short nod, turning back to the fire pit and taking a deep breath in.

Dorian had always thought it would be impressive to see Adaar breathing fire, but watching as a stream of bright orange flames came from his mouth and set the dried wood aflame was remarkable.

“Wow,” Dorian commented as the wood started to crackle and pop under the immense heat, “Bull will be so jealous that I’ve seen that and he hasn’t.”

“Don’t tell him, he’ll be heartbroken,” Adaar laughed, grabbing a large kettle nearby and settling it over the fire.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

***

“I had an interesting conversation with Bull the other day,” Dorian started carefully after dinner had been served, “apparently you two know each other quite well.”

“You mean we’ve slept together?”

“Yes, I suppose I do,” Dorian kept his eyes fixed on the fire in front of him, “I suppose I’m wondering why I never knew that?”

“Did you want me to tell you?” Adaar set his bowl aside, fulling engaging in the conversation.

“No, that’s not it, I’m just…”

“Jealous,” Cole supplied from Adaar’s other side, “that Bull had you first.”

“I don’t know if Bull ever really had me,” Adaar considered out loud, “I was lonely, Bull was bored, and we were good enough friends by that point that we trusted each other. It only happened a handful of times.”

“You didn’t care about him the same way that you care for Dorian.”

“No,” Adaar agreed, “I don’t.”

“He had some insight into your preferences…”

“He told you that I bottom.”

“Yes.”

“Typically, yes. That being said, I do top if I requested, I just take my ring out first.”

“You like submitting better.”

“I do, though Cole I think this might be a conversation for Dorian and I if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, sorry,” Cole looked panicked, “I shouldn’t have interrupted.”

“You’re alright, Cole, no harm done.”

Cole disappeared with a pop, and Adaar ran a hand over his face, “I’m sorry if my past indiscretions with Bull has upset you.”

Dorian waved off the apology, “it’s fine. I don’t suppose that we’re going to discuss all of our past partners.”

“Four, other than Bull, three women, and one man,” Adaar took up his bowl again and began eating, “Bull was my last partner, and that was a few months ago, back in Haven.”

“Have you always bottomed with the men?”

“I’ve topped once. Why?”

“Curious.”

Adaar didn’t comment, just continued eating as Dorian considered the information.

“That you for cooking dinner,” Dorian said after some time had passed, a poor attempt at changing the subject.

“You’re welcome,” Adaar took Dorian’s now-empty bowl from him, taking one of the waterskins and washing the dishes and setting them aside, “you should get some sleep, you weren’t feeling well earlier.”

“I will, but before I do, I was wondering if you might indulge me and answer a question.”

“Alright.”

“Do you want to bed me and move on, like you had with Bull, or do you want…”

“More?”

“Yes.”

“I want more,” Adaar sat next to Dorian, “I know it’s likely foolish of me, and you may well run off to Tevinter and leave me broken-hearted and alone, but I would still like to take the risk.”

“I’ve never had more before,” Dorian tried to keep his voice steady, “where I’m from, it’s not allowed.”

“Well,” Adaar wrapped his arm over Dorian’s shoulders, “it’s allowed here.”

“I might not be any good at _more_.”

“I think you’d do just fine,” Adaar squeezed Dorian before standing, “I’m going to go to bed unless you have more questions.”

“No, just some thinking to do.”

“Goodnight, Dorian.”

“Goodnight.”

***

Dorian rolled over in his tent for what felt like the hundredth time, forcing his eyes to stay closed as he tried to relax.

 _Could it work?_ Dorian’s mind prompted him, _is it worth trying?_

With a groan Dorian opened his eyes, and noticed a faint glow coming from Adaar’s tent. Impulsively, Dorian pushed from his tent and walked to Adaar’s, clearing his throat loudly enough to get his attention if he was still awake.

“Dorian?” Adaar’s voice came from inside, “what is it?”

“May I come in?”

“Of course.”

Dorian slipped inside, the source of the glow a small lantern beside Adaar’s bedroll.

“Are you alright?” Adaar placed a bookmark in the book in his hands and set it aside, “I’ve been listening to your tossing and turning.”

“Yes…it’s just…” Dorian took a deep breath, “may I do something?”

“Will it hurt?”

“No.”

“Then I’m all yours.”

Dorian crawled forward, pulling back Adaar’s blanket and settling beside him, covering them both as he rested his head against Adaar’s chest, curling around him.

Adaar only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arm around Dorian, holding him closer, “are you okay?”

Dorian nodded, his face flushing, “I just needed to see what it was like.”

“What…what was like?”

“More,” Dorian choked on the word, closing his eyes tightly and clinging to Adaar,

Adaar reached with his free arm and snuffed the lantern, casting the tent into darkness, “stay as long as you like.”

“What if,” Dorian could hear his voice tremble, “once I have you, I can’t stand to lose you? What if you change your mind about me?”

“You should have no fear of that,” Adaar held Dorian tightly, “I promise.”

“And why not? No one else has ever wanted me for more than just a romp in the hay. No one else has ever stayed, even when they promised that they would. What makes you so different?”

“I’m not sure I could tell you,” Adaar took Dorian’s hand that was resting on his chest and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

“What am I to you, Kataris?”

There was a pause, and Dorian feared that he had overstepped until he heard Adaar answer him in a soft voice, one filled with adoration.

“Everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dorian woke in Adaar’s arms, surprised that he had fallen asleep as Adaar had held him. At some point, Adaar had turned onto his side, almost wrapping around Dorian with their height difference.

“Stop moving,” Adaar’s voice was low with sleep, “it’s sleepy time.”

“Sleepy time?” Dorian snorted, “the birds are singing.”

“Shh,” Adaar brought a lazy finger up to Dorian’s lips, almost missing and poking him in the nose, “let me enjoy this for a few minutes.”

Dorian smiled, unable to stop the curve of his lips against Adaar’s finger, cautiously reaching up to tug on the ring hanging from Adaar’s nose, “are you not a morning person?”

“Right now, I can pretend that we’re asleep in my quarters in Skyhold, maybe after a nice dinner, maybe after a vigorous night of making love, and I have no rush to do anything. I’ve been moving nonstop for the past four months. Let me have this.”

“Alright,” Dorian traced the pointed tip of Adaar’s ear, down his neck, over the broad muscle of Adaar’s chest, “you’re beautiful.”

Adaar snorted, “I’m glad you can see past the scars.”

“I don’t notice them,” Dorian brushed over a large cluster of scar tissue across Adaar’s stomach.

Adaar’s eyes opened slowly, glancing down to Dorian, “I don’t suppose you’ve decided what you’d like to do?”

“What I’d like to do is also what I’m scared to do,” Dorian answer honestly.

“We can take it slowly?”

Dorian took a deep breath, feeling a slight tremble pass through him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Adaar reassured as soon as he felt it, “we can discuss it later, or not at all.”

“How slowly?”

“As slowly as you like.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“We’ll take it slow, but yes, I want to try.”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Adaar warned.

“You better,” Dorian heard his voice break as Adaar shifted to meet him, kissing him gently.

“Inquisitor,” Cassandra’s voice came loudly from outside Adaar’s tent, “have you seen Dorian? His tent is empty.”

“He’s with me,” Adaar pushed Dorian onto his back, rolling with him and settling between his legs.

“He’s with you?”

“Yes,” Adaar kissed Dorian again, deeper this time.

“I see,” Cassandra paused, “are you going to be joining us for breakfast?”

“Give me ten minutes.”

Dorian fought a pathetic whine as Adaar brought his hand to cup his jaw, another kiss.

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

Dorian could hear Cassandra walk back to the fire as Adaar kissed down his neck, Dorian writhing under the attention, suddenly aware how hard and aching he was as Adaar managed to line up their erections perfectly and grind down.

“Kataris,” Dorian was pleading, but not sure what he was asking for.

“I know,” Adaar spoke softly, and suddenly the urgency started to calm as Adaar’s movements slowed and became gentle again, “I told you slow.”

“I’m okay with fast,” Dorian tried to encourage Adaar to pick up his movements again.

“No, you’re not,” Adaar kissed the end of Dorian’s nose before pushing away, kneeling between Dorian’s legs.

Dorian sighed, bringing his fingers up to correct his moustache, “you’re probably right.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Adaar shifted to give Dorian the room to sit up.

“I can’t go out there like this,” Dorian gestured to the bulge in the front of his leathers.

“It’s okay, let’s take a moment and we’ll get ready for breakfast.”

“Then we save the world?”

“Of course.”

***

“He hasn’t stopped thinking about you all day,” Cole caught Dorian by surprise, “he’s _happy_.”

“Good,” Dorian couldn’t help but feel delighted at the comment.

“You’re scared.”

“Yes, I am.”

“He won’t hurt you. He couldn’t.”

“Let’s hope not,” Dorian felt a sense of relief as the cabin they had found Blackwall outside of came into view, “is it time to stop for lunch?”

“Yes,” Cole answered, “he’s worried he pushed you too far without stopping yesterday. No more travelling without meals.”

“Let’s stop for a break,” Adaar called to the group, “refill our water before we get ready to go back to Skyhold. It’ll give the Inquisition scouts a minute to prepare the horses.”

Dorian was setting his pack aside when the sight of the flowers caught his attention, sitting on a ledge just out of reach.

“What’s caught your eye?”

Dorian turned to find Adaar watching him, pointing over his shoulder, “there are some lily of the valley up there. I could use them for a potion but I can’t reach them. I don’t suppose you’re tall enough?”

“Let’s see,” Adaar took his sword off of his back and walked over to Dorian, glancing up at the ledge just behind the cabin, “I can’t reach, but I could climb.”

“Don’t trouble yourself,” Dorian waved the thought off, “it’s not an issue if I don’t get it.”

“Do you want it?”

“Well, yes.”

“Alright then,” Adaar looked over the hillside for a moment, looking for a handgrip, and then hoisted himself up in a surprisingly graceful way, given his size.

It only took a few minutes and Adaar was standing in the patch of flowers, “is there any specific way to harvest them?”

“As low to the ground as you can manage, so I can keep them in water for the journey.”

“How many did you need?”

“As many as you can get.”

Adaar rolled his eyes and pointed to his waterskin on the ground, “can you fill that for me while I work?”

“Of course.”

“What is he doing?” Cassandra asked as she filled her waterskin.

“Getting some potion ingredients for me,” Dorian took the time to ensure that Adaar’s water was filled as much as it could be.

“You spent the night in his tent…”

“I did.”

“Why?”

Dorian hesitated, glancing toward Cassandra to get a read of her emotions, “I have my reasons.”

“I’m not attacking you, Dorian. Only asking a question.”

“We’re considering courting,” Dorian answered after a minute had passed, “but taking it slowly.”

“I see,” Cassandra smiled, “so now he’s picking you flowers?”

“He’s getting me potion ingredients.”

“It’s sweet.”

“I should have known you were a sucker for a romance story, what with the way you read Varric’s tales.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, “fine, be defensive. I was trying to support your new endeavor with the Inquisitor.”

“I apologize,” Dorian sighed, “where I come from anything in the way of a relationship between two men is all but forbidden. I’m not convinced this isn’t just a dream.”

From behind him, Dorian heard the thump of feet as Adaar climbed down, and within a few seconds, the smell of lily of the valley surrounded him. When Dorian turned, he wasn’t surprised to find that Adaar had his arms almost full of the small flowers.

“Will this be enough?”

“For a century, at least,” Dorian looked through his pack for something to wrap the flowers in, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Adaar carefully set the flowers onto the cloth that Dorian laid out before reaching behind him and pulling a different flower from behind his back, “this is for you.”

Dorian took the flower, spinning it between his fingers to look over the bright red bloom. Dorian had always read about receiving roses as a sign of romantic interest. It was something very different to get one.

“What for?”

“Because it’s beautiful and regal, and it reminded me of you,” Adaar watched Dorian’s face for any signs of a misstep, “do you like it?”

“It’s the first time I’ve ever received a flower as a gift,” Dorian clutched it to his chest, “I will treasure it always.”

“I will do my best to make sure you get them more often,” Adaar kissed Dorian’s forehead, it was chaste but still made Dorian’s cheeks heat, “now, let’s eat.”

***

“Home sweet home,” Dorian groaned as he dismounted his horse, “I want to sleep for a week.”

“You’re welcome to go and nap, I have to check in with Josephine.”

“Will I see you later?”

“At dinner?”

“Alright,” Dorian pat Adaar’s chest, “try not to cause too much trouble with the nobility.”

“No promises.”

***

Dorian had taken extra time to get ready for dinner that night, and instead of his normal leathers wore a deep red linen shirt, with dark black leather pants. The outfit was decadent, and one of the few things that he had brought with him from Tevinter. With a touch of gold eyeshadow and his black eyeliner, Dorian looked like he had just arrived from Minrathos.

It was foolish, maybe, but he was hoping that it would make an impression on Adaar.

“Damn, Dorian, looking sharp,” Bull commented as he walked into the great hall, “dressing up for your man?”

“There’s nothing wrong in taking pride in your appearance.”

“No, there isn’t, but this is extreme even for you.”

Dorian frowned, reaching to fiddle with the pendant that no longer hung around his neck, an old nervous habit, “too much?”

“Not at all Sparkler,” Varric spoke from beside him, “look, the Inquisitor is gagging for it.”

Dorian glanced up to the throne and met Adaar’s gaze. Adaar shifted in his seat for a moment before directing this attention back to the noble who was asking him for a favor, but Dorian felt the heat the look had left behind.

“Oh yeah,” Bull laughed, “he likes it. Well done.”

Adaar nodded at something the noble said, spoke with Josephine for a moment, and then stood from his throne, walking across the room and right toward Dorian, “Dorian.”

“Kataris.”

“It’ll be a few minutes before dinner is served, would you like to walk with me?”

“Certainly,” Dorian agreed.

“We’ll come too.”

Adaar snorted, looking down at Varric, “no, I don’t think so.”

“Come on, Boss, it’ll be fun.”

“Absolutely not,” Adaar rolled his eyes, “we’ll be back for dinner if you want to spend time with us.”

“Lead the way, Inquisitor.”

Adaar waved toward the main door, walking with Dorian into the cool night air.

“Just give me a minute,” Adaar pulled his pipe from his jacket pocket, carefully filling it with the unusual blend of herbs that he often smoked when he was in Skyhold. Dorian had always enjoyed watching him speak with the pipe held between his teeth, it was a marvel to see such long fangs not shattering the fragile wood.

“Have you smoked long?”

“Since I was a teenager, does it bother you?”

“Not at all, you just seem very practiced with it.”

“I try not to do it too frequently or I develop a cough. Considering the amount of traveling I do right now it wouldn’t do well for me to be ill.” Adaar placed the pipe between his lips and lit it, a fragrant cloud of smoke falling from his lips, “shall we?”

“Did you have somewhere in mind?”

“Somewhere private,” Adaar headed toward the ramparts, walking side by side with Dorian as they passed the Templars training in the front courtyard.

“Oh?” Dorian felt a sense of dread, “planning on calling it off already? We haven’t even started.”

“Of course not. Why, did you change your mind?”

“I spent an hour getting dressed to see you,” Dorian admitted, “do you think I’ve changed my mind?”

“You look amazing,” Adaar led Dorian to a quiet corner of the ramparts, only recently repaired, and leaned against the new stone, “I nearly offered that noble a plot of land because I was so distracted.”

Dorian smiled, moving to stand closer to Adaar than strictly appropriate, “it’s one of the few things I managed to get from my home when I left.”

“It was a good choice,” Adaar took a long pull from his pipe, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

“You took your rings out.”

“Do you prefer them in?”

“Yes.”

Adaar held his pipe in his teeth, reaching up to his horn and pulling the rings from the covering, slowly putting them back into their designated spots.

“And your chest?”

“I didn’t take those out,” Adaar finished with his septum piercing, “I wasn’t expecting to get hit when I got back, and Cullen didn’t ask me to help with training.”

“So, we’re here,” Dorian waved around the rampart, “and we’re alone.”

“We are.”

“What did you have planned for me, secret tryst up against the wall? Did you want me on my knees for you?”

Adaar arched his eyebrow, “I wanted to spend time with you.”

“That’s it? Just time?”

“Just time,” Adaar took another pull from his pipe, “we said we’re taking things slowly, why would you assume that I wanted to break my word to you now?”

“I saw how you looked at me in the great hall…” Dorian felt like a fool.

“Never doubt that I desire you, Dorian. I’ve wanted you for months. That being said, I’m not some barbarian who planned on taking up to my room and forcing you into something you’re not ready for. I’m not that uncivilized.”

“I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were,” Dorian flushed, “I’m just going off of what I’m used too.”

“Dorian,” Adaar reached for him, taking his hand, “I care for you in more ways than just how you look. I do enjoy speaking with you.”

“Oh,” Dorian fumbled for words, “I see.”

“Though, I have to admit your current attire does make it _very_ difficult to keep my word.”

“I feel much the same way when I see you covered in your silver jewelry.”

“I’m glad you can see past, well, everything else,” Adaar smirked, “tell me about your day. How did the lily of the valley fair?”

Dorian took a moment to appreciate having someone who was interested in him, his heart thumping in his chest, “well, it turns out that they need to be distilled, which took me to Varric.”

“Yes, I imagine it would.”

“And they need to be distilled in a very specific way, so I spent a few hours reading about that.”

“And then?”

“How much time do you have, Inquisitor?”

“As long as you need.”

***

Dorian had sat next to Adaar at dinner, unable to help the smile which had been across his face all night.

“It looks good on you, Sparkler.”

“What does?”

“Being happy,” Varric spoke softly, “I know that plenty of your smiles before were forced. I know what that’s like. It’s good to see you smiling a real smile.”

“Thank you,” Dorian glanced at Adaar who was engaged in a conversation with Cullen, “let’s hope I don’t mess it up.”

“You’ll be fine,” Varric pulled out his pipe, patting his jacket to look for his tobacco, “it’s meant to be, after all.”

“How could you know that?”

“I’m a writer, I can see happily ever after from a mile away, damn, I must have left it in my room. Inquisitor, you wouldn’t happen to have any spare, would you?”

Adaar reached into his jacket, pulling out his pipe and the small container that he kept his herbs in, “yes, plenty.”

Adaar filled his pipe again before passing the container to Varric, “it’s likely a bit fruitier than you’re used too.”

“Something fancy?”

“No, not at all, just something I make myself. I’ve changed the recipe a million times over the years, but I’ve finally figured out one that I like.”

“I was always jealous of my brother with his pipe growing up,” Cullen chuckled, “I thought it made him look so mature.”

“I started smoking because I thought it made me look more human,” Adaar undid his hair, letting it hang around his shoulders, “people felt more comfortable approaching me when I was doing _human_ things.”

“Have you had many issues with humans?”

“They burnt down my house,” Adaar snorted, “when I decided I was going to try and settle down for a while.”

“Oh,” Cullen looked shocked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Not to worry,” Adaar shrugged, “I learned my lesson. I’ve never owned property again. I move frequently. This is the longest I’ve been somewhere in years.”

“And after this is done?” Cullen asked, “you’ll have made a name for yourself then. You should be able to settle down.”

“That will depend on a number of things,” Adaar’s eyes landed on Dorian, “but I’m excited to see where it takes me.”

***

“I suppose this is goodnight,” Dorian looked around the great hall, now mostly empty.

“Unless you would like to come up to my quarters.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Absolutely. We could continue our discussion.”

“What were we discussing?”

“Nothing of importance,” Adaar shrugged, “call me selfish, I’d like more time with you.”

“Lead the way.”

Adaar stood, walking over to the small door and unlocking it, pushing it open for Dorian to walk through before ducking under the doorframe to follow him, locking the door behind them.

“The castle isn’t quite made for you, is it?”

“Nothing in Ferelden is made for me,” Adaar spoke with amusement in his voice, “beds, chairs, doors, even my horse was specially selected. Bull has the same issue. Ferelden was built by elves, taken by humans, and now has dwarfs and qunari. Only two of those races fit.”

“Does it ever bother you?”

“I’ve never known any different,” Adaar opened the door to his bedroom, “but Josephine tries hard to keep me comfortable.”

“My word,” Dorian stopped short at the sight of the bed, “you could have a party.”

Adaar smirked as he walked further into the room, walking to his desk to retrieve a bottle of wine, “it fits the Bull and I quite well. I suppose I could have a party if I invited a few humans, but I’m not sure many people are eager to join that party.”

“I’m sure there are more than you might expect,” Dorian wandered around the room as Adaar attempted to locate some wine glasses, pausing to look over the large bookcase encompassing one wall, “you have spellbooks?”

“I have all sorts of books,” Adaar filled the glasses, bringing one to Dorian, “you’re welcome to borrow one if you like.”

“I might do that, but I doubt you brought me up here to discuss books.”

“No?” Adaar gestured to the couch by the fireplace, which sat unlit, “so what are you up here for?”

“You tell me.”

“Well, first, I need you to hold this,” Adaar passed his glass to Dorian before walking over to the fireplace lighting it quickly with his breath, “then I need you to sit with me on the couch and talk with me for a while.”

“What about?”

“Whatever you like.”

***

“Maker, it’s getting late,” Dorian yawned, “I should let you get some sleep.”

“Would you like to spend the night?”

Dorian arched an eyebrow, “I thought you brought me up to talk?”

“I did,” Adaar defended, “but I enjoyed sleeping with you, I have a large bed, and if you’d like to stay, I’d be happy for a repeat of last night.”

Dorian considered for a minute before nodding, “alright, I’ll stay.”

“Don’t feel obligated,” Adaar stood, undoing the laces at his neck before pulling his shirt over his head, “it’s entirely up to you.”

“You can’t show me miles of muscle and even consider me leaving, can you?”

“As I said, it’s up to you,” Adaar started at the laces at the front of his pants.

“I’m staying.”

“Then you might as well get comfortable,” Adaar pulled back the sheets of the bed, giving them a moment to warm in the heat of the room as he continued undressing, stripping down to his smalls.

Dorian cautiously approached the bed, pulling his shirt off and pausing with his hands at the buttons of his pants, “oh.”

“Problem?”

“I’m not wearing any smalls.”

“And?”

Dorian stuttered, “I didn’t want to be a tease.”

“I’m not an animal, Dorian. I understand the concept of a relationship moving slowly. You being nude won’t change that.”

Dorian blushed, shedding his pants and clambering onto the bed, pulling the still-cool sheets over him as Adaar walked around the room to extinguish the candles. As Adaar circled the room back toward the bed he glanced down at his smalls.

“To keep things equal would you like me to be nude as well, or would you prefer I keep them on?”

“It’s up to you.”

“No, like everything else, it’s up to you.”

“Off, please.”

Adaar pulled his smalls down his legs before getting into bed next to Dorian, reaching his hand out to take Dorian’s, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Dorian rolled on his side, moving slightly closer to Adaar, “this kind of intimacy is new for me.”

“Do you like it?”

“I do,” Dorian closed his eyes, comforted by the scent of Adaar all around him.

“I hope we’ll get the chance to do it more often.”

“Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting this - my computer decided to die quite significantly, and I lost all the progress I had made on this chapter. 
> 
> As it is, I like this re-written one better anyway.

“There you are,” Dorian smiled as Adaar walked into the library. It had been almost two weeks since they had returned to Skyhold, and Dorian had all but moved into Adaar’s quarters. They had spent every night together, and true to Adaar’s word, they had taken things very slowly. Thus far, their relationship hadn’t progressed passed kissing.

Dorian had heard whispers, of course. The rumor mill around Skyhold spreading the news of their entanglement quickly. Dorian would be lying if he said it didn’t make him slightly uncomfortable to have his personal matters discussed so freely, amongst Templars no less, but it didn’t seem to bother Adaar.

It hadn’t escaped Dorian’s notice that Adaar had been careful to not touch him too much in public, always treading carefully when they spoke to seem friendly, but not to give the rumors any more fuel.

Adaar grinned as he walked over to Dorian, “you saw me a few hours ago.”

“I know, but I rather enjoy having you around.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it, though now I fear I might be coming to you with bad news.”

“Oh?” Dorian fought the immediate urge to panic, “what?”

“Well, there is some good news as well.”

“Start with the bad news,” Dorian winced as his voice wavered slightly.

“I have to go to Orlais, likely for a few weeks.”

“Why is that bad news?”

“Because this time, I can’t take you with me. Vivienne, Cassandra, and Varric, all have business there.”

“Oh,” Dorian felt his face fall, “well what’s the good news?”

“You get to enjoy the big bed all by yourself,” Adaar held out a key to Dorian, “I know you like my quarters, so I had you a key made. I want you to feel at home there, even if I’m not in Skyhold.”

“Really?” Dorian took the key, clutching it to his chest, “did you want me to decorate it while you were away?”

“If you like, it doesn’t matter to me, but you’ve practically moved in, so I didn’t want you to be forced back into your old quarters if you prefer mine.”

“Thank you,” Dorian slipped the key into his pocket, “when do you leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

“We’ll have to treasure tonight, then.”

***

“I don’t like it,” Bull said to Dorian softly at dinner, “I don’t like him leaving Skyhold without one of us.”

“I don’t either,” Dorian responded quietly, “but it must be done.”

“Well, at least you’ve been sleeping with him often enough that he’s not leaving unsatisfied. Hell of a lot of courtesans in Orlais.”

Dorian swallowed heavily, “yes, I suppose there is.”

“Wait,” Bull figured it out immediately, “you two haven’t…”

“That’s not your business.”

“You’ve been in his room every night for two weeks, what are you two doing? Reading?”

“Sometimes,” Dorian answered defensively, “or talking. Sometimes I sketch while he does paperwork.”

“You seriously haven’t done anything?”

“We’re taking it slow, we both agreed.”

“Slow, or a snail's pace?”

“Slow,” Dorian said firmly, “not that it’s any of your business.”

“I’m just saying, Dorian. I wouldn’t send him out to _Orlais_ , horny as a horse in heat.”

“Yes, thank you Bull, noted.”

***

“Why are you frowning?” Adaar asked as he got ready for bed, “you’ve been frowning since dinner.”

“Don’t be silly, dear, I don’t frown. It gives you wrinkles.”

“Dorian.”

“Yes?” Dorian sat on the edge of the bed.

“Please don’t lie to me.”

Dorian fought the urge to further confirm that nothing was wrong, but thought better of it, “I had a conversation with Bull over dinner.”

“A bad conversation?”

“He said I shouldn’t send you to Orlais…pent up.”

“Who said I’m pent up?” Adaar finished undressing, “keep in mind that Bull likes to have sex at least once or twice a day. Not all Qunari are like that.”

“When you’re in Orlais…”

“Yes?”

“If someone were to proposition you…”

“I’d say no,” Adaar slipped into the bed, turning on his side to look at Dorian, “and I would tell them that I have a beautiful partner waiting for me at home. One that I respect very much, and who I would never hurt in such a way when he’s trying so hard to trust me.”

Dorian blushed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Why not?” Adaar shrugged one shoulder, “I would much rather you talk to me if you’re feeling uncertain than assume the worst. I care for you, Dorian. I promise I won’t run off and sleep with someone in Orlais. I’m happy to wait for as long as you need. I don’t want sex, I want _you_.”

“That’s…very kind.”

“Well, let me clarify,” Adaar pulled the covers back for Dorian to get into bed, “I would very much like to have you inside of me, but I’m just as happy to have you read to me.”

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh as he got into bed next to Adaar, “those are two very different things.”

“Not really,” Adaar disagreed, “they’re both spending time with the man I care for. Certainly, one is a bit more physical.”

“You’re insane, Inquisitor.”

“What does that say about you?”

“We all know I’m crazy.”

***

Dorian couldn’t sleep.

It was at least midnight, and Adaar was next to him snoring softly, and Dorian _couldn’t sleep_.

Adaar had been kind, much as he had expected when they had discussed Bull’s statements at dinner. Still, Dorian couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

Adaar’s snoring stopped as he shifted, one eye opening to glance at Dorian.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Adaar’s voice was low with sleep, “I just like to see you in my bed, I always look at you if I wake up.”

“You’re a softy at heart, you know that?”

“Just for you,” Adaar shifted closer to Dorian, encouraging him to rest against his chest, “why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I was just thinking,” Dorian moved Adaar’s hair so he could comfortably rest against his shoulder.

“About?”

“Bull.”

“Please don’t worry about what he was saying, Dorian. I promise you that I’ll be faithful while I’m away.”

“I know you will,” Dorian felt confident of that fact after their talk earlier, “but it poses some questions for me, I suppose.”

“Such as?”

“Are we taking things too slowly?”

“Who knows? I’m sure it’s different for everyone. Does it feel too slow for you?”

“If you had asked me yesterday, I would have said no.”

“Tonight?”

“Now I’m not so sure.”

“Don’t let Bull pressure you,” Adaar brought his hand up to card through Dorian’s hair, “our nights are perfect just like this.”

“You say that like you aren’t hard enough to tent the blanket.”

Adaar opened his eye again to glance down before laughing, “that’s a permanent state of being around you, Kadan. Don’t worry about it.”

“Kadan?”

“A Qunari word.”

“What does it mean?”

“My heart,” Adaar turned to kiss Dorian’s forehead, “it’s a term of endearment.”

“Oh,” Dorian closed his eyes against the sting of tears, “that’s very sweet.”

“Does it bother you?”

“No, not at all. I’ve just never had a partner who…well… I suppose I’ve never had a partner at all.”

“And now you do,” Adaar smiled, “one who cares for you.”

“I care for you too,” Dorian cleared his throat, “and I do want you…physically, as well. I just wanted you to know that.”

“I know, and I’m sure when you’re ready it’ll be amazing.”

Dorian stretched, kissing Adaar’s cheek, “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

Adaar turned, bringing their lips together, “I ask myself that each morning as I wake up to you drooling on my pillow.”

“I don’t _drool_ ,” Dorian swatted Adaar’s chest.

Adaar laughed, “you do.”

“I do _not_ ,” Dorian shifted to glare down at Adaar, who looked up at him with amusement, “you take that back right now.”

“Of course, Kadan,” Adaar rolled his eyes, “you are a vision on angelic beauty when you sleep.”

“That’s right,” Dorian smiled triumphantly, “I am.”

“Now, I have a long journey tomorrow. If you’re feeling better can we please go to sleep?”

Dorian felt a stab of guilt, “oh, yes I suppose you do, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kept you up.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m happy to reassure you whenever you need it.”

Dorian leaned down, kissing Adaar gently, feeling his blood heat as Adaar let out a soft moan. Dorian shifted, moving further overtop of Adaar and turning his face slightly to deepen the kiss.

It was Dorian’s turn to whimper as Adaar brought a careful hand to the side of Dorian’s face, cupping his cheek and gently holding him in place.

Dorian was suddenly desperate to pull more moans from Adaar, running his hand across the larger man's chest to gently twist the silver ring through one of his nipples. Adaar groaned, low enough to make the bed vibrate. Emboldened, Dorian did it again.

“Kadan,” Adaar’s voice was so deep with lust that Dorian almost didn’t recognize it, “what are you doing?”

“Shh,” Dorian let his hand trail lower, over the tracks of scars and muscles.

“Dorian,” Adaar caught Dorian’s wrist just as he passed Adaar’s bellybutton, “stop.”

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

“Of course I am,” Adaar’s eyes were intent on Dorian’s, “but why now?”

“Because I want too.”

“Because you want too, or Bull made you feel like you had too?”

“Because I want too,” Dorian promised, “we’ll still take it slow, but I want to touch you, please.”

Adaar considered Dorian’s face for a moment, “you won’t regret this in the morning?”

“No, I promise I won’t.”

It took a few seconds, but eventually, Adaar released Dorian’s wrist. Still tense, but seemingly open to Dorian’s exploration.

Dorian couldn’t help but smirk as Adaar’s stomach twitched as he continued moving down, Adaar’s pupils so blown out that his normally green eyes were almost black. Adaar pulled Dorian down for another kiss, a deep moan falling from his lips as Dorian trailed his fingers down the length of Adaar’s cock which twitched up into the contact.

“I’ve never been with someone with a piercing before,” Dorian spoke softly against Adaar’s lips, “show me how.”

Adaar pushed the covers down and away from their bodies, taking Dorian’s hand in his, “you’re certain?”

“Positive.”

Adaar kissed Dorian again, changing his grip to show Dorian how to stroke him while accommodating for the large silver ring. It only took a few strokes for Dorian to bat Adaar’s hand away and continue by himself.

Adaar was beautifully vocal, even as he continued to kiss Dorian, as series of moans, gasps, and sighs giving Dorian the encouragement he needed. Adaar’s legs were trembling as he thrust up into Dorian’s grip, pulling away from Dorian with a gasp.

“Close?” Dorian asked as he kissed along Adaar’s neck.

Adaar nodded, seeming to be past words.

“What do you need?”

Adaar brought his hand up, teasing one of the silver rings through his nipples much rougher than Dorian would have dared. Acting on a hunch, Dorian moved his mouth to the other, taking the ring into his mouth and sucking, hard.

Sound Adaar made as he came would be one that Dorian remembered for the rest of his life. Something between a groan and a growl, Adaar trembled under Dorian’s touch until his cock started to soften in Dorian’s hand.

“Well,” Dorian smirked as he trailed a finger through the mess on Adaar’s chest, “looks like someone enjoyed himself.”

Dorian wasn’t prepared for Adaar to surge up and switch their positions, pinning Dorian to the bed, “please say I can return the favor.”

Dorian didn’t get a chance to answer as Adaar kissed him, just as passionately as before, making him suddenly aware that he was aching and hard against his stomach.

“Please,” Adaar said again as he nuzzled into Dorian’s neck, “say I can touch you.”

Dorian gasped at the feeling of Adaar’s fangs against his neck, present but not piercing, nodding.

“I need to hear you say yes,” Adaar kissed over Dorian’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Dorian whispered.

“Louder, Kadan. I need to hear you want this.”

Dorian wanted this, more than he had ever wanted anything, and _maker_ now that Adaar was kissing down his stomach he was struggling to remember how to speak.

“Dorian,” Adaar’s voice was firm, and Dorian fought to open his eyes and look down at him, “may I touch you?”

“Yes,” Dorian’s voice seemed too loud in the room, too loud in the moment.

Adaar moved with more confidence than Dorian had, taking his cock in hand and stroking firmly. Dorian almost choked on the sudden surge of pleasure moving up his spine. Their size difference allowing Adaar to almost completely cover him in his fist, touching everything at once.

“Good?”

Dorian nodded, unable to find the words as Adaar watched for every reaction, quickly singling in on the things that Dorian liked best.

It was when Adaar stopped and took some of his spend on his fingers to lubricate the slide that Dorian knew he was done for. One of the most erotic things he had ever seen or felt in his life.

Maker, this was going to be embarrassing, Dorian thought almost absently as he moved toward the edge faster than he ever had before.

“Kiss me,” Dorian pleaded, hoping for a distraction from the intense sensation.

Adaar did, but as Dorian felt the sharp point of a fang against his lower lip, he came harder than he ever had in his life.

“ _Amatus,”_ Dorian tangled his fingers in Adaar’s hair, holding them together as he spilled over Adaar’s hand, Adaar stroking him through it.

“Beautiful,” Adaar whispered to him as he started to come down, “my beautiful Kadan.”

Dorian let out a breathless laugh, “Is this when I tell you that I normally last longer than that?”

“That was perfect just as it was,” Adaar kissed the bridge of Dorian’s nose and pulled away, “let me get a cloth to tidy us up, I’ll be right back.

Dorian hummed as Adaar ran a warm damp cloth over him, feeling the strong urge to sleep.

Dorian turned to lay against Adaar as soon as he was back in the bed, wrapping his arm over Adaar’s chest and tangling their legs together.

“No regrets?” Adaar asked cautiously.

“None at all,” Dorian assured, “that was wonderful.”

“Good night, Kadan.”

“Good night, Amatus.”

***

“Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, Kadan, I’m good to go,” Adaar leaned against the stable door, “just waiting for Varric and I’ll be on my way.”

“Two weeks, you said?”

“Give or take a few days, my business won’t take long, but I’d feel bad leaving them behind.”

“Of course,” Dorian glanced around the stable and found them alone except for Blackwall, and took the chance to roll up onto his toes and kiss Adaar, “I’ll miss you.”

“And I’ll miss you,” Adaar ran his hand over Dorian’s shoulder and down to his hand, squeezing his fingers gently, “did you want me to bring anything back for you?”

“If you find any interesting books I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“There are lots of interesting books, what topic?”

“Anything on Tevinter history.”

“Alright,” Adaar looked past Dorian, and nodded to Varric who walked over, “ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. Sorry to take your lover away, Sparkler.”

“Yes, well see that you bring him back in one piece.”

“Will do,” Varric nodded, “well, no time like the present.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Adaar spoke softly to Dorian, “remember to sleep in our bed.”

“I will,” Dorian promised, “every night.”

“Kadan,” Adaar whispered the word lovingly, and for a minute, it felt like _I love you_.

“Amatus,” Dorian hoped that Adaar understood he meant _I love you too_.

***

As the night fell Dorian found himself standing outside of the door to Adaar’s quarters with the key in hand, unable to bring himself to open the door.

“What’s up?” Bull walked up behind him, “door stuck?”

“No,” Dorian sighed, “I just think it’ll be strange to be in there without him, but he’s asked me to stay in his quarters while he’s away.”

 _Our quarters_ , Dorian’s mind supplied him, _he called it our bed_.

“So sleep there, it’s just a bed,” Bull took the key from Dorian’s hand and unlocked the door, “Qunari are strange about sharing their spaces with people, if he gave you a key, he meant it.”

Dorian nodded taking the key back from Bull, “why do I feel like you’re directing my relationship?”

“I’m not trying too,” Bull, for once, sounded genuine, “but I know I have more confidence in you than you have in yourself. I’ve trying to be supportive, or whatever.”

Dorian let out a huff of laughter, “you have a strange way of showing support.”

“You both looked pretty happy about it this morning,” Bull shrugged, “go to bed, you Vints wilt without enough sleep.”

“Goodnight, Bull.”

***

The room was too dark and too cold without Adaar in it. Dorian walked over to the fire and found it already prepared, it only taking a second to get it lit and roaring with the wood that had been stacked inside.

Dorian walked around the room, almost feeling like an exhibitionist without Adaar giving him permission to touch anything. As he circled the room and back to the bed, he noticed the note.

Tentatively taking the parchment between his fingers, Dorian opened the letter.

_Kadan,_

_I hope you feel at home here, even with me gone. Maybe consider this a preview of the life we could build together after the Inquisition is finished, a little space just for us._

_Feel free to read any of my books or go through my things, you’re welcome to anything I have._

_I miss you terribly, already. Be assured that as you’re reading this, I’m sitting in some terrible inn wishing I was with you._

_Only you._

_Always you._

_With love,_

_Kataris_

Dorian wiped at the tears in his eyes with a watery smile, “I love you, you big sentimental ox.”

He had said it out loud now, like it or not, it was a real thing.

Dorian Pavus, Maker save him, was in love. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week into Adaar leaving that Leliana met Dorian in the library with a piece of paper in her hand.

“Spymaster,” Dorian greeted, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have a letter for you from the Inquisitor,” Leliana held out the paper to him, “he asked that I deliver it to you.”

“When did you speak with him?”

“He sends weekly reports while he’s away,” Leliana explained, “one arrived this morning.”

“Well thank you,” Dorian took the letter, “though I don’t picture you doing errands for just anyone.”

“I don’t, but the Inquisitor has proven to be a good friend to me,” Leliana gave a small nod as she turned to leave, “if you would like to respond to him, you may use one of my ravens.”

“Thank you,” Dorian waited until Leliana had left before he all but ran to Adaar’s quarters, jogging up the stairs before he broke the seal and sat on the bed to read it.

_Kadan,_

_Have I ever told you how much I hate Orlais? Everyone here thinks that they’re so important. They chatter on about whatever silly issue is bothering them and I spend my time thinking of you._

_I miss you, terribly. I’m counting the days until I can find my way home to you. Sleeping alone in a bed that doesn’t fit me is doing terrible things for my patience. Vivienne has tried for the past three days to have me cut my hair. I’ve taken to wearing my nose ring as an act of protest._

_I have found some books for you, a few that I think you’ll find interesting, assuming that you don’t have them already. I found something else of note too, but that will be a surprise for you when I get back._

_I hope you’re sleeping well, and eating, and taking breaks from your studies in the library._

_Until I see you again, with love,_

_Kataris_

Dorian pressed his lips to the paper taking a minute to collect himself before he walked to Adaar’s desk to find a piece of parchment.

_Amatus,_

_Orlais can be beautiful, though I find it is always better to be there with someone you care about. I think it’s much the same as these beautiful quarters you have at Skyhold. As much as I enjoy having the bed to myself, I find them lacking without you here._

_Come home to me soon, Kataris. My life is dreadfully boring without you in it. I’ve spent my nights picturing you gasping my name, the feel of your lips, the way you groan for me. I want to touch you so badly my hands ache._

_All my love,_

_Dorian_

Dorian folded the letter and sealed it twice just to be sure that the Spymaster wouldn’t open it, before heading to her tower.

“That didn’t take long,” Leliana smiled, “as I thought.”

“I didn’t picture you as a romantic, Leliana,” Dorian handed the letter to her, pleased when she tucked it into a leg pocket of a nearby raven and releasing it without further review.

“I’ve been in love before,” Leliana watched as the bird disappeared into the distance, “once, some time ago. My world is darker without her in it. Enjoy this time together, Dorian. It’s far too easy for it to be cut short.”

“My apologies for your loss,” Dorian wasn’t sure what to say, “I’m sure she was lovely.”

“She was stubborn, reckless,” Leliana sighed and turned back to face Dorian, “and beautiful, and kind, and the Hero of Ferelden. Her loss made the world better for all of us, it stopped the Blight, but a selfish part of me wishes it had been a different Warden, in the end.”

“I can’t say I blame you,” Dorian considered, “I’m not sure what I would do if I lost Kataris.”

Leliana gestured to the table nearby, and Dorian sat opposite her, “all I can suggest is that you spend as much time together as you can. It’s terrible when I think of all the time we missed out on.”

“That’s good advice, and Maker knows I could use all the advice you have. I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

“Well, I have some time,” Leliana in a rare display pulled down her hood, “what do you want to know?”

***

It was a few days later when Cole popped into existence behind Dorian, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“He’s almost back. All he can think about is kissing you, but he won’t, because he doesn’t want to upset you in front of everyone here.”

“How far is he?”

“He’s riding past Haven now.”

“He’s ahead of schedule,” Dorian counted the days on his fingers.

“He couldn’t wait any longer, they left early.”

“Well, I suppose I should go freshen up our quarters, so he has something nice to come home too.”

“He has other ideas too,” Cole looked concerned, “I’m not sure if I should tell you about them.”

“It’s alright dear Cole,” Dorian stood from his seat in the library, “I think I know what the Inquisitor is thinking.”

Cole seemed to consider Dorian for a minute before nodding, “almost the same.”

“Perfect,” Dorian gave a small wave, “thank you, for letting me know.”

***

Two hours later Dorian was pacing by Leliana. Her tower had the best vantage point, Dorian reasoned, it was the easiest to watch the front gate. It had nothing to do with the fact that over the past few nights they had taken turns pouring their heart and soul out to one another, becoming unusual, but close, friends.

“Relax, Dorian. You’re worrying my birds.”

“He should be here any moment, and Cole says he has _ideas_ ,” Dorian fought the urge to fiddle with his moustache, it had taken him enough time to get it perfect, “what if he wants…well… you know.”

“Isn’t that something you also want?”

“Well yes, but…”

“But?”

“I have had lots of men tell me that they care for me, that they will build a life with me, all in the endeavor to get me into bed. What if he doesn’t stay, after?”

“What has he done to make you think he won’t?”

“Nothing,” Dorian sat heavily in one of Leliana’s chairs.

“Don’t judge him from the actions of others, Dorian. He’s a good man.”

“I know he is.”

“And he loves you.”

“He’s never said that.”

“Not with words, but in lots of other ways,” Leliana smiled, “it is high praise indeed to be any Qunari’s Kadan.”

There was a sudden commotion of sound, and Leliana looked out the window.

“Is he here?”

“He is. You should go and greet him, he’s been missing you.”

“Wish me luck,” Dorian started toward the stairs.

“You won’t need it, but good luck.”

***

“Here comes Sparkler,” Varric announced to the group as Adaar lifted a box that looked like it weighed more than Dorian from a cart, handing it to two Templars who struggled to carry it between them.

“Well, you took my Amatus from me for almost two weeks, I just wanted to make sure he was still in one piece.”

“Grouchy,” Cassandra commented, but Dorian noticed the smile on her face, “but I’m sure he’ll be fine in a minute.”

“Kadan,” Adaar’s voice was dripping with affection as he walked over, “you are a sight for sore eyes.”

 _Fuck it_ , Dorian’s brain decided impulsively as he took two steps toward Adaar and pulled him down by his hair for a kiss.

Adaar froze for a moment, the shock of the public display of affection sending his brain to an abrupt stop. Dorian almost wondered if Cole had gotten it wrong until he felt Adaar’s hands tentatively resting on his back, holding his weight, a moment later his lips moving gently against Dorian’s.

It was perfect.

It was _public_.

Dorian pulled back, smirking as he noticed the dazed expression on Adaar’s face, “how was the journey?”

“Worth it, if that’s the reception I get when I return,” Adaar let his hands fall from Dorian’s back, “I missed you.”

“Boy did he ever. The big guy turns into a bear without regular doses of Dorian,” Varric joked with Cassandra, “remind me, if there is ever a full party going out and Dorian isn’t a part of it, wait for the next one.”

“Noted,” Cassandra rolled her eyes, “if you’ll do the same for me.”

“You got it, Seeker.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad,” Adaar defended.

“Except you wouldn’t come out with us at night,” Varric commented.

“Or during the day,” Cassandra added.

“Unless there was some lead to find your beloved a book,” Vivienne spoke from behind the cart, “or some other trinket.”

“Alright, alright,” Adaar rolled his eyes, “point taken. I’m sorry.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Cassandra retrieved her bag and slung it over her shoulder, “for what it’s worth, I’m glad you found each other.”

“Me too,” Varric agreed.

“It’s not my first choice for a partnership,” Vivienne started, before stopping at Cassandra’s glare, “but you do seem suited for one another.”

“I found you some books,” Adaar looked back to Dorian, “would you like to go through them?”

“Please,” Dorian watched Adaar step into the back of the cart and hoist a large box from it, “is that just books?”

“And a few other things,” Adaar held the box easily, though Dorian could tell it was heavy, “can you carry my bag?”

***

It wasn’t a _few_ other things, it was all sorts of things.

Incense from Tevinter, for one.

“It smelled like you, and the shopkeeper told me it was from Minrathos,” Adaar shrugged.

Various small pots of makeup in various colours.

“You look beautiful in gold, I wanted to see what you looked like in silver,” Adaar has blushed a deep grey at that, and it took Dorian a moment before he understood the double meaning, blushing himself.

There had been dozens of books, some common, some not.

“I had no idea what you might find interesting, so I bought them all.”

There was chocolate, _real chocolate_.

“I’ve never tried chocolate, but the man said it was popular in Tevinter. To be fair, by that stage I’m pretty sure that he knew I was buying anything that he said was from Tevinter, so he might have been lying.”

Dorian was grinning like a fool by the time they got to the bottom of the box, only a small velvet bag inside, “what’s this?”

“Something I hope is more important than everything combined.”

Dorian took the bag, opening it carefully under Adaar’s intense gaze, reaching his hand in and closing his fingers around a familiar shape.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

The pendant was just how Dorian remembered, the two-headed snake looking at him from the palm of his hand. The Magister’s birthright, back where it belonged.

“I don’t understand, how did you find it?”

“Ponchard was in Orlais, that was my business there.”

“What did he take from you for it?”

“Nothing,” Adaar grinned, leaning forward to whisper, “I can be frightening when I need to be.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No, I didn’t need too.”

Dorian was torn, a mix of gratitude and frustration.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Adaar suddenly sounded very small, too small for a man in his position.

“No, it’s just,” Dorian sighed, “I didn't want is to be indebted to you or anyone. Now I am.”

“Dorian, no,” Adaar stopped him, “I did this for you because I care for you. There is no debt.”

Dorian wasn’t sure what to say, running his thumb over the gems in the snakes' eyes.

“You know, I had to scare a very important man to get that, it would be nice to see it on.”

Dorian slipped the chain over his head, making sure it sat where it always had. Strangely, it felt like home.

“It suits you,” Adaar was gauging his reaction, Dorian could tell, “and I’m glad you have it back.”

“This, the gifts,” Dorian waved over the bed which was now covered in the contents of the box, “I’ve done nothing to deserve this.”

“Have you never just received a gift, without the person expecting something in return?”

“No,” Dorian answered easily, “never.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Adaar shifted some of the books, kicking off his boots and stretching out across the bed, “I’ve missed this bed.”

“I’ve missed having you in this bed,” Dorian moved the rest of the gifts, settling beside Adaar.

“Yes, your letter said as much,” Adaar smiled, “I believe you said you missed how I groaned for you.”

“I did,” Dorian reached for him, pulling curling up against Adaar’s side, “but I mostly missed how you hold me at night, and let me read to you, and listen to me talk about my foolish plans to change Tevinter.”

“They’re not foolish plans,” Adaar disagreed, sounding more tired by the minute, “they’re good ideas.”

“I hope I have your confidence when the time comes to implement them.”

“If not I’ll just have to go with you,” Adaar’s breathing started to level out, followed by a snore moments later.

***

Adaar shifted, reaching for Dorian and finding the space empty.

“Dorian?”

“I’m here.”

Adaar sat up, wincing as he noticed he had kept his hair in a tight knot before he fell asleep, his neck aching from the tension.

“Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Because you got home around three, and not all of us can spend the day sleeping, Amatus.” Dorian rolled his eyes, “so I put the books away, asked the cook to make us dinner, and have it sent up, and I’ve been reading while you rested.”

“You should have woken me, I would have preferred talking to you,” Adaar started to undo the bun, rubbing his scalp against the shooting pains, “I’ve been away for weeks.”

“I know, and you’re tired. We have time, Amatus.”

“Let us hope so,” Adaar stood from the bed, rolling his shoulders as he walked over to the desk where Dorian sat, “you know, I’ve had more fantasies than I care to admit of you under that desk as I tried to work.”

Dorian laughed, shocked at the suggestion, “Is that so?”

“It is indeed,” Adaar reached for the back of the chair Dorian was sitting in, pushing it back to make room before settling on his knees in between Dorian’s legs, “I could probably write a novel about all the things I would like to do with you.”

“Oh?”

Adaar smiled running his hands up the inside of Dorian’s leather-clad thighs, “would you like a demonstration?”

“Can you even do… _that_ …with your teeth?”

“Yes,” Adaar stilled his hands, waiting for permission, “I’ll show you if you like.”

Dorian couldn’t find his voice, frantically nodding in response.

Adaar reached for the clasps in the front of Dorian’s pants, undoing one button at a time while keeping his eyes locked with Dorian’s, “you have no idea how much I missed you, Kadan.”

“I imagine half as much as I missed you.”

Adaar smiled, “more than that.”

“So you were living broken-hearted too?”

Adaar paused at that, green eyes widening for a moment in surprise, “every second without you is torture. I’ve never adored someone the way I do you.”

Dorian’s heart hammered hard enough in his chest that he was certain Adaar could hear it, “I feel the same.”

“Good,” Adaar pulled at the linen of Dorian’s shirt, pushing it up to expose his stomach before kissing the golden skin he uncovered, “now let me show you just how much I missed you.”

Dorian lifted his hips to help Adaar pull his pants down slightly, just enough to free his cock which was starting to swell and twitch with interest.

Dorian let out an undignified yelp as Adaar, with no sign of nervousness or hesitancy, licked a broad stripe up the base of Dorian’s cock before taking it in its entirety into his mouth.

Dorian froze, acutely aware of the feeling of Adaar’s fangs either side of his cock, not painful, but present.

Adaar must have noticed the tension, because he pulled off with a pop and smirked, “I’ve done this before, Dorian. I won’t hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

“Relax,” Adaar took one of Dorian’s hands and brought it to his hair before continuing his attentions.

It took Dorian a few minutes to relax, but it became quickly apparent that Adaar not only had done this before but that he was exceptionally talented at it.

“Amatus,” Dorian tried to roll his hips, stopped by Adaar’s arm pinning him down, “faster, please.”

Adaar did as he had asked, and Dorian closed his eyes to revel in the sparks of pleasure slowly consuming his body.

It was delicious, Dorian thought, to have this huge beautiful man focusing entirely on his pleasure. Dorian could hear the moans falling from his lips, enjoying the pleasure of being able to make noise during an interaction such as this instead of trying to not be caught.

 _Maker_ , Dorian thought, _we could take hours, days even, just us and no one would spare it any mind._

He wasn’t going to last hours, of course, the urgency overriding any thought of drawing this out, the edge just out of reach.

“Kataris,” Dorian warned, “I’m close.”

Adaar purred, actually _purred_ , a deep vibration going straight through Dorian’s cock and sending him flying over the edge too fast to pull Adaar’s head back. Not that it seemed to bother Adaar, who made the same rumbly sound again and buried his nose into the curls at the base of Dorian’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dorian gasped as Adaar pulled every ounce of pleasure from him.

Adaar pulled away with a smile on his face, “enjoy that?”

“Unbelievable, you amazing man,” Dorian leaned forward, kissing Adaar gently, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, Kadan,” Adaar paused as he heard a knock at the door, “did you invite company?”

“It’s likely dinner.”

“I’ll get it, you stay here,” Adaar stood, pulling his shirt from his pants to conceal the noticeable bulge as he walked to the door.

Dorian took the moment of solitude to do up his pants, walking from around the desk to wait for Adaar.

“Are you hungry?” Adaar asked as he came back into view with a large tray of food.

“For food, or you?”

“Either.”

“Food first, we’re going to need our energy.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I hope you won’t think it rude if I take a quick bath,” Adaar set his plate aside, “it was a long day on the road to get back to you.”

“What, in here? Do you have the facilities to bathe?”

“Of course I do,” Adaar opened the door to the right of the bed, in which, Dorian saw a large wooden tub, “what, do you think I just wash in a basin? Dorian, I’m almost seven-foot tall. It would take me all day.”

Dorian laughed, “I suppose it would.”

“I won’t be long,” Adaar pulled a lever, slowly filling the tub with cold water, “but I wouldn’t wish my body upon anyone right now, whatever you might want to do with me.”

“You realize that you’re leaving me time to plan something for you, maybe it will be something you can’t handle.”

“I’d like to see you find something that you want to try that I can’t handle,” Adaar unlaced the strings at his neckline, slowly exposing more silver skin to Dorian, “I’ve thought of you in more scenarios than you could possibly imagine.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Dorian watched as Adaar peeled his shirt off, discarding it on the floor, “I’ve been here, alone, for two weeks without you.”

“I was in Orlais, for two weeks, without you,” Adaar countered, “I missed you just as much.”

“So I was told, you didn’t even go out with Varric at night?”

“I did on the first night,” Adaar retrieved an enchantment from a small table nearby, dropping it in the water, “and I was approached by a woman who offered to come back with me to my room.”

“Oh?” Dorian tried to keep his voice even, “and what did you say?”

“That I was married,” Adaar smiled, undoing the laces of his pants and pulling them down his legs and off, “and that my husband wouldn’t appreciate me breaking our vows. Varric, of course, helped.”

“Did he?” Dorian could tell he was blushing but pretended to be interested in the enchantment warming the water to conceal his face.

“It was quite a production,” Adaar continued, “he went into detail about our wedding, what a beautiful groom you made, how the Divine attended, it was so insanely over the top she ended up joining the table to hear the entire tale.”

“Really?”

“I promise,” Adaar carefully stepped into the bath, sitting in the now steaming water from the enchantment, “we discussed wedding colours, what you wore, what food we had.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Dorian leaned against the table by the bath as Adaar started to wash, “why didn’t you go out with him again?”

“It all made me miss you so much it lost it’s the appeal,” Adaar shrugged, “talking about how beautiful you are, how happy we were…well…any other company seemed…lacking. I just wanted to be with you.”

“You’re quite romantic.”

“When properly motivated.”

“What’s so motivating about me?”

Adaar didn’t answer, instead smiling and dunking his head under the water. When he resurfaced, Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Fine, keep your secrets.”

“It’s no secret, Kadan,” Adaar gave Dorian warm look, and for a moment, Dorian thought that Adaar might continue, “give me a few more minutes, and I’ll all yours.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Dorian gathered Adaar’s clothes and brought them back into the bedroom, setting them aside to be laundered later. While he waited, he stoked the fire and pulled back the sheets on the bed, electing to also undress and relax on the bed until Adaar was finished.

Adaar, as promised, didn’t take long. Only a few minutes passed before his hulking form walked back into the bedroom, only a cloth wrapped around his waist.

“Come here,” Dorian held his hand out to Adaar.

“I’m still wet.”

“I don’t care, I missed you, you’re nude, I want to hold you.”

Adaar dropped the cloth, crawling up the length of the bed to lay beside Dorian, stretching out on his back, “as you requested.”

Dorian curled around Adaar, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his leg over Adaar’s thigh, closing his eyes and relaxing for the first time in weeks, “just for a few minutes, I still owe you for earlier.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Kadan. If you want to lay like this all night, I’d be happy too.”

“You’d be happy to do nothing but lay together, all night, after your earlier performance?”

“Yes,” Adaar trailed his fingers softly down the length of Dorian’s back, “I’m grateful for any time we have together.”

Dorian hid his smile against Adaar’s chest, masking it with a quick kiss.

“Why don’t you tell me about what you’ve been reading while I’ve been away?”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

***

“You’re telling me that you’ve never ridden a horse before the Inquisition?” Dorian looked at Adaar in shock, “how is that even possible?”

“I’ve never found one big enough, I’m too heavy for most,” Adaar and Dorian had rolled on their sides, facing one another while they spoke.

“I suppose so. Do you like riding?”

“It’s fine, kind of boring. May I ask you something?”

“Certainly.”

“When you were younger, what did you dream for?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you want to be a famous magister, did you want to get married and have lots of children, were you hoping to dedicate your time to the study of magic?” Adaar’s face was serious, his eyes trained on Dorian’s face as he asked.

Dorian took a moment to consider the question, “I suppose I had always resigned myself to a wife, and life in the center of the Magisterium.”

“I didn’t ask what you were going to settle for, Kadan, I asked what you wished for. What would have been your ideal.”

 _You_ , Dorian’s brain provided, and suddenly Dorian wasn’t sure if he should answer.

“Kadan?”

“You go first.”

Adaar gave Dorian a look, but answered, “I’ve always wanted to own a home, and if I had the money, I would open a tavern. I’d like to be married, but I don’t have any serious feelings about children.”

“I-,” Dorian cleared his throat against the lump that had suddenly formed there, “have never had the chance to think about what I might want. My entire future had been planned for me since the day of my conception. Children are like business plans in Tevinter. You only have them if you had a plan for them all along.”

“But this isn’t Tevinter,” Adaar’s thumb was rubbing reassuring circles into the skin of Dorian’s hip, “Dorian, tell me what you _dream_ for.”

Dorian felt his eyes well with tears, “someone like you.”

“Me?”

“I’ve always dreamt of someone like you, big but gentle, someone who wanted to know what I was reading, what my interests were. Someone who had no interest in what I could do for them, but cared for _me_ , just as I am. All of my failures and successes combined.”

Adaar brought his thumb up to brush away the tears now freely falling from Dorian’s eyes as he continued to speak.

“I used to dream,” Dorian took a shuddering breath, “as my parents would discuss my marriage to some woman that I didn’t even _like_ that I would find someone perfect for me, one day. Maybe I would be at a bookstore or a café, and suddenly the perfect man would be there for me. All the responsibilities of continuing the Pavus line would be over. I have always wanted some to _love_ _me_ , Amatus. Someone who I could love in return. There were days that I drove myself hysterical over the longing for it. I think that’s why my father considered the ritual. He was sick of the days that I would mope around our family home dreaming of something that couldn’t exist. He certainly went about it the wrong way, but I think it might have been an act of charity in his mind.”

“You deserve love, Dorian. The love that you want, not what your father picked for you.”

 _Say it_ , Dorian’s mind pleaded silently with Adaar, _please_.

“I’m sorry that you ever had a moment of thinking that you didn’t deserve exactly what you wanted,” Adaar kissed Dorian’s forehead.

“Did you,” Dorian cleared his throat until his voice came through strong again, “ever have a dream partner?”

“Someone interesting,” Adaar shrugged one shoulder, “and intelligent.”

“Am I those things?” the question fell from Dorian’s lips before he could stop it.

“In spades, Kadan. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry with my question.”

“Yes, well, that’s childhood trauma for you. What made you ask, anyway?”

“You have only ever told me about wanting that pendant back, well that, and changing Tevinter. I managed the pendant, and we can change Tevinter in time. I wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you _now_.”

“What, to make all my dreams come true?”

“Yes.”

“You are a dream come true for me, Amatus.”

Adaar smiled and brought their lips together, a soft kiss, “if you’ll keep me,” Adaar whispered, “I’ll try and make all of your dreams come true.”

Dorian’s heart ached from just how much he wanted it, “the things you say, Kataris.”

“I mean it.”

 _I love you_ , Dorian wanted to say.

Instead, he settled on kissing Adaar again, pushing the larger man to lay on his back so he could straddle him. Adaar, thankfully, moved willingly, his hands reaching up to hold onto Dorian’s hips as they kissed.

“What you did for me earlier,” Dorian kissed down Adaar’s neck, “may I do that for you?”

“If you want too,” Adaar gestured between them with a wave, “I’ll need to take my ring out.”

“Is that difficult?”

“Only because you’re sitting on me, and it’s certainly easier to do if I’m not hard, which is also difficult when you’re _beautiful_ and _sitting on me_.”

Dorian moved back and watched as Adaar removed the ball from the ring, and then carefully slid the ring out, putting the two pieces together again and glancing around for a place to put it.

“Here,” Dorian held out his hand, and when Adaar passed the silver piece to him, slid it over his thumb on his left hand, “now we won’t lose it.”

“As you were, Magister Pavus,” Adaar crossed his arms behind his head.

“You want to watch me?”

“Desperately.”

Dorian blushed, leaning forward to kiss Adaar’s chest, nipples, down his stomach, and across his hips. Eventually, the blush faded as Dorian got lost in the smell and taste of his lover, listening for Adaar’s sighs and moans as he took his time across Kataris’ body.

To Adaar’s credit, he didn’t rush Dorian along, just laid still and let him explore.

Once Dorian was face-level with Adaar’s cock, he glanced up, “is there anything special I should know about the ring being out?”

“Be gentle around where the piercing usually is. It’s sensitive, but not always pleasantly so. Also,” Adaar gave a wry smile, “keep in mind that if you plan on swallowing, there are two holes to consider, not just one.”

“You’ll tell me if I’m being too rough? Or if you’re not enjoying it?”

“I promise.”

Dorian started with an experimental lick up the length of Adaar’s cock, smirking as Adaar gasped. Feeling brave, the next lick was slightly firmer.

“No harder than that, and it’s perfect.”

Dorian nodded, and continued his attentions, licking around the head of Adaar’s cock before taking the head of it into his mouth.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Dorian could feel, rather than hear, the love rumble of pleasure coming from Adaar’s chest. The depth of the sound bringing his skin up in goosebumps as he moved.

When Adaar started to fight against the urge to roll his hips, something Dorian noticed by the way his thigh muscles shook under his hands, Dorian was confident he was doing something right.

“Dorian,” Adaar moaned a few minutes later, “I haven’t had a release since the last time you touched me, I won’t last much longer.”

Dorian made a mental note to ask Adaar about that later and moved to double his efforts, glancing up and finding Adaar watching him.

Adaar was trembling now, and Dorian noticed by his gritted jaw, actively holding himself back from the edge.

Acting on a hunch, Dorian pulled away from Adaar’s cock, just for a minute, to slick one of his fingers with spit. As Adaar watched him, he spread his legs further apart, and Dorian knew his hunch had been right.

Taking Adaar’s cock back into his mouth, Dorian brought the slick finger to the tight ring of Adaar’s entrance, not daring to press inside without oil, he decided to just tease the sensitive skin.

“ _Dorian,”_ Adaar groaned, thrusting up into his mouth, “ _please_.”

Dorian increased the pressure, just slightly, but it sent Adaar flying over the edge with such a satisfying moan that Dorian could hardly wait to see how responsive he would be when they made love.

Adaar trembled as Dorian prolonged his orgasm for as long as possible, pulling away before it became too sensitive.

“ _Fuck_ , Dorian,” Adaar’s body continued to shake through the aftershocks as he pulled Dorian up to lay beside him, “I knew you had a clever mouth, but that was something else.”

“Yes, well, two weeks is a long time to go when you’re our age.”

“Trust me, I know.”

“So why did you wait?”

“Because I knew it would be intense if I did, and I suppose a part of my brain thought it would be romantic. It’s silly.”

“Romantic?”

“You seemed so unsure before I left, and I told you that I was yours, and I promised to be faithful. I… may have taken it overboard.”

“You sweet man,” Dorian offered Adaar the silver ring, watching as Adaar put it back in its normal place.

“Now, can I help you out?” Adaar brought his hand to cup Dorian’s erection.

“I already had my turn; I don’t want to be greedy.”

“Magister Pavus?”

“Yes?”

“Let me ravish you.”

“If you insist.”

***

Dorian woke the next morning satisfied, relaxed, and spread out across Adaar’s chest.

Someone was knocking at the door.

“Kataris, who is it?”

“No idea,” Adaar pulled the blanket over Dorian’s shoulders before calling out, “who is it?”

“Cassandra.”

“Come in.”

“Come in?” Dorian whispered to Adaar, “we’re nude.”

“We’re covered in a blanket,” Adaar rolled his eyes with a smile, “pretend to be asleep if you want.”

“Oh, Inquisitor, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company.”

“Dorian lives here,” Adaar yawned, “what can I do for you?”

“We were wondering if you were available to meet in Josephine’s office in an hour?”

“I’ll be there.”

“I’ll make sure no one disturbs you before the meeting,” Cassandra paused before descending the steps, “good morning, Dorian.”

“Good morning, Seeker,” Dorian answered without moving, “thank you for the wake-up call.”

“You’re welcome,” Cassandra rolled her eyes but smiled at Adaar before leaving the room.

“Why did you let her in?”

“Because, as much as I would like to spend the entire day with you in bed, I have to work.”

“Says who?”

“Says the many people who decided that the big mean Qunari should be the Inquisitor, instead of just a solider.”

Dorian groaned, “I’ve only just got you back.”

“I won’t be leaving for a few days now, likely not until the ball at the Winter Palace. Josephine mentioned not wanting “ _any new scars”_ before we went.”

“I’m fond of your scars.”

Adaar chuckled, “you have plenty to choose from, Kadan.”

“I’ve already picked a favorite,” Dorian glanced up, and brought his hand to the side of Adaar’s neck, tracing the white line that ran from his jaw to his collarbone.

“That one?” Adaar made a considering noise, “I almost died when that happened.”

“It looks like someone tried to slit your throat.”

“They did,” Adaar closed his eyes as Dorian traced the scar, “it was scary at the time.”

“I imagine so,” Dorian shifted, moving up to kiss over the scar, “I’m glad it didn’t take you from me.”

“Nothing will take me from you, Kadan.”

“The things you say,” Dorian turned Adaar’s face, bending down to kiss him, morning breath be damned.

“I mean every word.”

Dorian smiled against Adaar’s lips, kissing him again, almost lazily, as the sun started to warm the room. Adaar shifted, pulling Dorian level with him, and flipping their positions, straddling Dorian.

Dorian reached for Adaar’s horn, holding him close, “stay with me today, Amatus.”

“I wish I could,” Adaar sat up, resting his hands on Dorian’s stomach, “but the Seeker will come up looking for me.”

“I could give her a show,” Dorian wiggled his hips against Adaar’s hardening cock, “show her the Inquisitor’s growl.”

Adaar laughed breathlessly, “maker, Dorian, I- “

“You?” Dorian prompted when Adaar stopped.

Adaar shook his head, rolling his hips slowly against Dorian.

“Kataris, what were you going to say?”

“Nothing.”

“Please, don’t hide things from me.”

Adaar blushed, his grey skin darkening, “I was going to say that I was dying to have you inside of me, and last night had done nothing to ease that want. Nor is the feeling of you hard against me right now.”

“There is no shame in that, Amatus, why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“We’re taking it slow. I have no interest in pressuring you to move faster than your comfortable. It seemed like a thought best kept to myself.”

“I appreciate the consideration,” Dorian said reassuringly, “but there is no harm in telling me that you desire me.”

“Well then,” Adaar reached between them, lining up their cocks and taking both in his hand, squeezing them together as Dorian gasped, “I desire you, Dorian, _desperately_. I spent every night of the past two weeks imagining what your beautiful cock would feel like inside of me. I woke up hard and almost spending over my bed a few nights while I was away.”

Dorian couldn’t bring himself to look away from Adaar, even as he wanted to desperately watch Adaar’s hand stroking their cocks together.

“I have wanted you every second of every day since I met you,” Adaar’s voice dropped as he spoke, “and now that I’ve seen how beautiful you are, inside and out, I have never wanted something more. Last night, I wanted your fingers inside of me so desperately I was crazy with it.”

“Kataris,” Dorian rolled his hips up, “please.”

“Please, what?”

“I want all those things, I want to be inside of you, I want to make love to you, Amatus, tonight and every night.”

“Tell me,” Adaar’s movements sped up, and Dorian moaned, “how will you take me the first time?”

“Slowly,” Dorian’s hands started to tremble where they rested on Adaar’s thighs, “I want it to be different with you, Amatus. No rushing, no pain, just us together.”

“How will you have me, will you bend me over the bed, the desk, or will you take me to the bed?”

“The bed,” Dorian’s chest was heaving now, “and I won’t bend you over anything, Amatus. I want to see your face as you fall apart under my hands.”

“You want to watch me?”

“Yes,” Dorian gasped, “I want my memories to be filled with only you.”

“Dorian,” Adaar brought his left hand up to his mouth, coating one of his fingers with spit before moving it behind him.

Dorian felt, rather than saw, the moment that Adaar pressed the finger inside of himself, his cock twitching heavily, coating Dorian’s with precum.

Dorian let out a low whine, “I’m going to spend, Amatus.”

“Together,” Adaar’s fist moved so quickly now it was nearly a blur, spending over his hand and Dorian’s cock a moment later.

“Don’t stop,” Dorian pleaded, “please.”

Adaar didn’t waver, stroking Dorian until he followed moments later.

Dorian shivered through his aftershocks, rubbing the muscles of Adaar’s thighs, somehow the emotion of the encounter settling Dorian is a warm haze.

“The things you do to me, Kadan,” Adaar took a deep breath.

“You wouldn’t want to be without me.”

“Hopefully I’ll never be without you,” Adaar slipped from the bed, grabbing the cloth from his bath the night before and bringing it to the bed to clean Dorian’s stomach, “my life would be less if I didn’t have you in it.”

“I agree,” Dorian let the lazy satisfaction lull him into a calm as he watched Adaar walk toward the dresser, “loving me and leaving me, are you?”

“Never leaving you, Kadan, but I do need to get ready for my day.”

“And what am I to do all day without you?”

“Read some of the books I bought for you?”

“That’s not as much fun as having you riding my cock.”

“Certainly not,” Adaar agreed, “could you do me a favor today and see if you can source oil from anywhere? We don’t need to rush, but I’d like to have it available if we are interested in that next step.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Not yet,” the look Adaar leveled Dorian set his heart hammering in his chest, “but it will be, Kadan.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Dorian, long time no see,” Bull nodded in greeting.

“Bull,” Dorian sat next to him, “just the man I wanted to speak with.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve heard about your…activities…around Skyhold. I was wondering if you had a good source for oils?”

“Skinner makes mine, but I can have him drum some up for you if you want.”

“Please.”

“Still haven’t fucked yet?”

“Tell me, Bull, why are you so invested in this? Harding and Sera have been tiptoeing around one another for months but I don’t hear you asking Sera about her sex life.”

“I like Kataris, I wanted to make sure you’re treating him right,” Bull shrugged the statement off, but something about it held Dorian’s interest.

“From what I’ve seen, you like everyone. Why is Kataris of such interest?”

“No reason.”

“You’re lying,” Dorian said confidently, watching Bull’s face to read his expression, “there’s something different about Kataris, isn’t there?”

“There are lots of things different about him. A big glowing mark in the middle of his hand for one.”

“No, that’s not it,” Dorian leaned forward in the chair, closing the distance between them, “Bull, do you have feelings for our dear Inquisitor?”

“Qunari’s don’t believe in love.”

Dorian considered the information before shaking his head, “I don’t believe that. Adaar shows his love for all of us.”

“Why are you so interested in my feelings for Adaar?”

“Because, my prickly friend, your feelings matter to me.”

Bull sat quietly for a moment, glancing around the bar to make sure that no one was listening before he turned back to Dorian and whispered, “Kataris picked you.”

“But you wish he had picked you?”

“It doesn’t matter in the end. Kataris picked you, and I like him enough to know that I want him happy, even if that means our nightly activities have been put to a stop.”

Bull meant more than just the sex, Dorian was positive, and he found himself for a moment at a loss for words.

“I’m not mad at you, Dorian,” Bull continued, “what Adaar and I had was never meant to be anything more than just sex. He had every right to go after what makes him happy.”

“Did you ever tell him you might be interested in more than just sex?”

“No.”

“Bull…” Dorian sighed, “tell him.”

“Why would you want me too?”

“Because he has the right to know, so he can make a choice.”

Bull shifted in his seat, “you’d never forgive yourself if he picked me.”

“I’d never forgiven myself if I was selfish enough to keep him if he wanted to go.”

“Ser Pavus?”

Dorian glanced up and saw a messenger looking at him, “yes?”

“The Inquisitor is requesting your assistance.”

“I’ll get that oil for you.”

“Thank you, Bull. I meant what I said, at least consider it.”

Bull didn’t respond aside from a small nod, and Dorian followed the messenger back into the main entrance of the fortress.

“He’s in his quarters Ser.”

“Thank you,” Dorian walked to the door and found it unlocked, making his way up the steps, he could hear people talking.

“I like the red,” Leliana’s voice carried down the stairs.

“I prefer the black,” Josephine countered, “we’ll stand out more in the colourful backdrop of the Winter Palace.”

“It’s old fashioned Josie, the Inquisition needs to be modern.”

“It’s a classic, Leliana, not old fashioned.”

“It’s a tie when Dorian gets here, we’ll have him decide.”

“Decide what?”

“Kadan,” Adaar greeted him warmly, “we need your fashion sense.”

“Alright?”

Adaar waved to two jackets sitting on the bed, “which colour for the Winter Palace?”

“Try them on for me,” Dorian sat by the fire, “I’ll need to see them against your skin to tell.”

Adaar pulled the red jacket over his shoulders, buttoning it up and ducking for Leliana to pull the blue sash across his chest. Adaar looked wonderful, he always did, but something about the colour wasn’t quite right.

“Let me see the black on, Amatus.”

Adaar quickly changed, pulling the black jacket on, and adjusting the blue sash.

“The black looks better, but I think, if our Spymaster prefers the red, we should change the sash to a red one rather than the blue. You’ll still stand out, but the jacket will flatter everyone, no matter who you take.”

“We could do that,” Leliana considered, “we might need to have golden horn caps made for you unless you can go without them. The silver doesn’t match the embellishments.”

Adaar carefully pulled the caps from his horns, setting them aside and turning back to Leliana and Josephine for them to consider.

“You need something,” Josephine agreed, “a ring, or a necklace.”

“We could change your earrings and your nose ring,” Dorian agreed, “did you have any in different colours?”

“I have some gold, yes,” Adaar walked to his dresser, opening a small box and pulling out a small selection of golden rings, quickly changing the rings in his ears and nose, “no horn caps I’m afraid. I’ve never come across another smith willing to make them. I’ve had the same pair now for nearly 15 years.”

“I like the silver on you, Amatus, this is only for one night.”

“One night where the beast of a man is meant to get along with the elite of Orlais,” Adaar turned back to face Dorian and the others with the new jewelry in, “better?”

“Much,” Dorian walked over to Adaar, “you look dashing.”

“And what do I do with my hair, Kadan?”

“Hmm,” Dorian walked behind Adaar, reaching for the thick braid and undoing it letting Adaar’s hair unwind, “you look lovely with your hair up, but maybe you should wear it down for the night?”

Adaar shook his head, the locs of hair fanning out across his back and over his shoulders, “down?”

Dorian felt breathless as he took in the beautiful man in front of him, reaching up to fix one of the ropes of hair where it had caught on his horn, “definitely down.”

“You two are adorable together,” Leliana spoke from by the stairs, “I’ll let the tailor know that we need the uniforms made in black, and I’ll see about the red sashes.”

“Yes, and I’ll take a moment to speak with Dagna, maybe she can make you some horn caps for the occasion,” Josephine joined her, “as it is, your afternoon is free, Inquisitor.”

“That’s wonderful, thank you, Josephine,” Adaar answered without looking away from Dorian, “I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

As Josephine and Leliana closed the door behind them, Dorian smiled at Adaar, “spend the afternoon with me?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

***

“This has been lovely,” Dorian spoke from where he was catching his breath next to Adaar on the bed, “but I fear you’ve ruined me for any future partners.”

“Future partners?” Adaar snorted, “you’re tired of me already?”

“No!” Dorian started immediately, “no, not at all, I was just thinking…”

“Of a time where we aren’t together?” Adaar rolled onto his side to look at Dorian.

Dorian blushed, “I didn’t mean anything by it, Amatus.”

“Kadan,” Adaar gently turned Dorian’s face to look at him, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“They’ve all said that Kataris,” Dorian responded in a rare moment of vulnerability.

“Have you moved into their quarters? Slept with them every night?”

“No,” Dorian shook his head, “this is the longest anyone has ever kept me.”

“I adore you, and this is going to last,” Adaar kissed Dorian, “so you can tell any future partners that you’re flattered, but spoken for.”

“Right, I forgot, we’re married right?”

“That’s right, you wouldn’t make a liar of me, would you?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Dorian rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight the grin across his face.

“So as much fun as the past few days has been, have you had any luck with finding a decent oil?”

“Ah,” Dorian nodded, “Bull is going to have Skinner make us some.”

“That’s good, Bull always had decent oil.”

“When you two were together,” Dorian started cautiously only to be cut off by Adaar.

“We were never together, we had sex. There was no relationship to speak of.”

“Did you want there to be?”

“Yes, for a while I did. Have you ever slept with Bull?”

“No.”

“He has a very good way of making you feel like the only important thing in the room... He can figure out what makes you tick, and what makes you feel the best. He only stops once you’ve had every inch of pleasure pulled from your body. I think after anyone spends that kind of time making you feel good, it’s easy to develop feelings. Bull was always clear though, it was only sex.”

“Did you ever tell him you might be interested in more?”

“Once, but he avoided the topic, and then I met you. I was completely smitten with you within days, and I called everything off with Bull to make sure that it wasn’t a barrier between any potential relationship you and I might have. Why do you ask?”

“I was speaking with Bull today,” Dorian shook his head, “but I think it’s a conversation for the two of you.”

“Alright,” Adaar looked confused, “I’ll speak with him.”

Dorian forced a smile on his face, “good, tell him I sent you.”

“Whatever you say, Kadan.”

***

Dorian and Adaar only resurfaced from their quarters at dinner, Adaar holding the door open for Dorian to walk into the great hall.

“There’s Bull, go talk to him,” Dorian pushed on Adaar’s back.

“Why is this so important to you, Kadan?”

“Because I need to know,” Dorian gave another light push, “please.”

As it was, Bull walked over to them as they approached the table, “Hey, Boss, got a minute?”

“Sure,” Adaar pulled his pipe from his pocket, “outside?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll be right back, Kadan,” Adaar kissed Dorian’s forehead, following Bull from the room.

“What’s that about?” Varric asked as Dorian joined him at the table.

“Hopefully nothing,” Dorian responded as he poured himself a large glass of wine, downing it in one go.

***

Adaar and Bull walked in silence up to the ramparts, eventually coming to a stop looking over the expanse of snow-covered land around Skyhold. The night was quiet, the only sound coming from the burning embers in Adaar’s pipe.

“So,” Adaar started after a few minutes had passed, “Dorian said you needed to speak with me?”

“What else did he tell you?”

“Not much.”

“We were talking today,” Bull said softly, “and I asked if you guys had fucked yet. He started to ask me why I was so interested, and eventually, he figured it out.”

Adaar didn’t respond, letting Bull continue at his own pace.

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about myself,” Bull leaned against one of the stone walls, looking at Adaar, “I’ve never cared about the people I’ve slept with before, but something about you is different. I’ve had a hard time moving on, I guess.”

“You’ve moved on just fine from what I’ve heard,” Adaar commented mildly, “you had two serving girls in your bed the night after I left.”

“Physically, maybe.”

“It was never about emotions, you told me that.”

“Yeah, and I thought I was right at the time, but watching you with Dorian…”

“Second thoughts?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Bull sighed, “Dorian wanted me to tell you. He thought you should have the choice.”

“That’s very kind of the both of you.”

They lapsed into silence again, Adaar smoking and Bull waiting.

“Dorian is my Kadan, Bull.”

“You’re thinking long term?”

“I’m thinking long term,” Adaar nodded, “I love him.”

“He chose you,” Cole whispered to Dorian as he poured his third glass of wine while Varric watched him with concern, “always you.”

***

“Before I forget,” Bull reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of oil, “as requested.”

“Thank you,” Adaar slipped the bottle into his pocket, “I hope this won’t change anything between us.”

“Nah,” Bull pat Adaar on the shoulder, “but I get the first chance with you if something happens.”

“Deal,” Adaar tugged on one of Bull’s horns affectionately, “come on, dinner time.”

***

“You’re nervous,” Adaar pointed out as he set the vial of oil on the bedside table, “why?”

“I’m not nervous.”

“You are,” Adaar sat on the edge of the bed, “what’s going on?”

“Did Bull speak with you, about more than the oil I mean?”

“You mean did he tell me that he had feelings for me?”

“Yes.”

“He did, not very well or very clearly, but yes. He told me that he missed me and that he was having a hard time moving on from me.”

“Oh,” Dorian shifted from foot to foot, “what did you say?”

Adaar held his hand out for Dorian, “there will never be a day that I don’t pick you.”

“Really?”

“Dorian,” Adaar pulled Dorian to him, taking advantage of the fact that their positions made them the same height, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Even if Bull ravages you in bed?”

“Bull is very good in bed, but I love _you_.”

“You…what?”

“I love you,” Adaar answered simply, “and it’s okay if you don’t love me yet, or if you’re not ready to say it, but I need you to know that I’m serious about you.”

Dorian could tell his mouth was hanging open while his brain was running in hyperdrive. He had dreamt as a young man about the day that someone would tell him that they loved him. Someone good, and kind, who Dorian could love in return.

“Kadan?”

“I’m sorry,” Dorian shook his head in an attempt to clear it, “you seem to have rendered me speechless.”

“Quite the achievement.”

“Oh shush you,” Dorian swatted at Adaar’s shoulder, “that’s not something you should just _say_ you know, not unless you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“You are?”

“Yes,” Adaar seemed amused now, “why?”

“That scares the life out of me.”

“There is nothing to be frightened of.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Dorian let Adaar pull his shirt over his head, “a broken heart is not easy to recover from.”

“I won’t break your heart,” Adaar started on the buttons of Dorian’s pants.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I won’t be the one who’s leaving,” Adaar pushed at the waistband of Dorian’s pants, “you’re the one that talks of going back to Tevinter, not me.”

“Would that upset you?”

“That depends on if you intend to leave me here,” Adaar started on the laces of his shirt, “or if you’ll let me come.”

“It’s not something I’ve considered yet, there is still so much to be done here.”

“So we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Adaar stood to undress, his back tense.

Dorian watched as Adaar walked around the bedroom, putting out the candles and feeding the fire to keep them warm for the night.

“Are you upset with me?”

“No,” Adaar glanced up from the fire, “why?”

“You seem tense.”

Adaar took a minute to consider before agreeing, “I suppose I am. I’m not sure I was planning on confessing my feelings for you so early. I’m feeling a little vulnerable.”

“Come and lay with me, Amatus, and I’ll make you feel better.”

Adaar joined Dorian on the bed, laying under the covers on his back. Every line of Adaar’s body was tense until Dorian moved to wrap around him.

“Relax, Kataris.”

Adaar took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before slowly releasing it, forcing the tension from his muscles as he did.

“Have you considered who you might take to the Winter Palace?”

“Varric, Bull, and hopefully you, if you’ll join me.”

“If I had known that, I would have picked the red jacket,” Dorian let out a dramatic sigh, grinning as Adaar rolled his eyes.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, no matter what you’re wearing.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Dorian closed his eyes as he rested on Adaar’s chest, “Kataris?”

“Yes?”

“You should know,” Dorian swallowed heavily, “I care for you deeply as well.”

“I know,” Adaar’s voice sounded rough, not quite like himself, “goodnight, Kadan.”

“Goodnight, Amatus.”


	10. Chapter 10

Adaar was gone by the time that Dorian had woken up that following morning, a hastily scribbled note on the pillow beside him.

_Dorian –_

_There is some matter which requires my attention urgently this morning. You looked too peaceful to wake._

_If they call me away from Skyhold, I will make sure to find you before I go._

_Love,_

_Kataris_

Dorian dressed slowly, taking the time to consider the past night's events. Once he was ready for the day, he decided to look for Leliana.

“Well, that’s a troubled expression if I’ve ever seen one,” Leliana noted as soon as Dorian came into view, “trouble in paradise?”

“Kataris told me that he loved me last night.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Leliana took in Dorian’s expression, “no?”

“I didn’t say it back.”

“Alright, why not?”

“I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian sat heavily in the chair across for Leliana, “everything I suppose.”

“But you do love him, you’ve told me as much.”

“If I say it out loud, it makes it all real. Suddenly there are real consequences.”

“That was always the case,” Leliana countered, “he could have told you last night that he preferred the company of the Bull. Your heart would have been broken just the same, no? Not saying it is not the same as not feeling it.”

Dorian didn’t bother to ask how Leliana knew about the Bull, “I know.”

“Dorian, don’t lose him because of something as silly as fear.”

“Do you think he’d leave?”

“Not right away,” Leliana shook her head, “but it is hard to love anyone who does not seem to love you back. He dissolved his relationship with the Bull because he was seeking love with you. If it seems that you have similar interests to the Bull, he will eventually grow tired of it. Though he might not seem it, I believe our Inquisitor is looking to settle down. He is quite the catch, the Bull loves him as well, eventually, he will find the partner he desires. It’s all the better if that partner is you.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“Not personal experience, but I saw something similar happen when I was travelling with the Hero of Ferelden. She fell hard and fast for Zevran, who after some time clearly felt the same but refused to tell her as much. After many nights of sharing her feelings and receiving nothing but physical attention in return, Alistair caught her eye. Alistair was always much better navigating feelings than most of us, and certainly better than Zevran.”

“What happened to Zevran, in the end?”

“He was left behind. The Hero moved on to love Alistair until her death.”

Dorian sat in silence for a few minutes while Leliana let him consider the information. As she noticed Dorian starting to panic, Leliana spoke again.

“I’m not saying that he’s going to leave you, Dorian. I’m saying that if he is going to make himself emotionally available to you, he likely will expect you to do the same, eventually.”

“How long, do you think?”

“I couldn’t tell you, but he seems like a patient man.”

“I think I’m in trouble.”

“I think you’re in love, and that frightens you. That’s alright, Dorian. Love is the scariest thing someone can do, short of dying.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“I believe your Amatus is coming,” Leliana nodded toward the stairs where heavy footfalls signalled Adaar’s approach.

“There you are,” Adaar walked over to the table, looking between them with a suspicious gaze, “what are you up too?”

“Why do you assume I’m up to something?”

“Because Leliana is the best Spymaster in Ferelden.”

“Why thank you, Inquisitor.”

“You’re most welcome, Lady Nightingale.”

“Leliana and I are friends, we were just talking.”

“He’d be no good as a spy, Leliana.”

“Oh absolutely not,” Leliana laughed as she agreed, “not with that outfit.”

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Dorian glanced down, “they were the height of fashion in Tevinter.”

“Maybe,” Leliana smirked, “but you’re in Ferelden.”

“Savages,” Dorian scoffed, “both of you.”

Adaar grinned, looking far more relaxed than he had the night before, “I’m not one to talk on fashion, but I would be able to pick you out of a crowd if I saw you twice in one day.”

“Oh? How?”

“I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off of you since we met,” Adaar’s grin spread to his eyes, the crows' feet deepening, “I’d be watching you.”

“That might be perfect,” Dorian suggested, “I could seduce you for your secrets.”

An expression passed across Adaar’s face so quickly that Dorian almost missed it, and when he answered it was not nearly as cheerful, “I’m afraid someone has already tried that tactic. It didn’t work out in the end.”

“Really?” Leliana considered the information, “you think Bull slept with you for information?”

“I think it’s not entirely outside the realm of possibility.”

“Is that one of the reasons why you didn’t continue with him?”

“One of a few, yes.”

“Interesting.”

“Do with that what you will,” Adaar gave Leliana a small bow, “Dorian, I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be leaving today. I do have more meetings though, so I’ll likely be in the war room for most of the day.”

“Josie is going crazy over the ball,” Leliana rolled her eyes, “I’ve tried to convince her that we’ve done all we can to prepare, but she won’t hear it.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“What does she have you doing?”

“This time I’m going through Empress Celine’s entire family history,” Adaar groaned, “this afternoon we’re talking about Briala.”

“Briala is an interesting character, she is worth learning about.”

“Noted. I suppose I should be off before Josephine sends out a search party.”

“I’ll send a search party if you’ve not been seen by dinner.”

“I would appreciate that. Dorian, I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll be counting the seconds, Amatus.”

***

Adaar looked exhausted by the time Leliana had rescued him from the war room, sitting heavily in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Long day, Boss?”

“Very,” Adaar answered Bull, “right now, I’m voting in favor of burning the entire palace down.”

“You’ll get no arguments from me,” Varric pulled out his pipe, spurring Adaar to do the same.

Adaar packed his pipe, lighting it quickly and taking a deep inhale from it, “what did you do today, Kadan?”

“I spent some time with the books you brought, wrote some letters home, had Mother Giselle lecture me about our relationship, nothing too unusual.”

“Again? I thought she had moved on from that.”

“Apparently not, now that we share quarters your reputation is even more at risk.”

Adaar rolled his eyes, “say the word and I’ll have her escorted from Skyhold.”

“And leave the keep without someone to give weekly service?”

“I’m not sure if it has escaped your notice, Kadan, but your new best friend is a Sister as well. I’m sure Leliana could host it, or Cullen.”

“Leave the old woman be,” Dorian waved the notion off, “she’s just bored.”

“If you say so.”

“I do,” Dorian took Adaar’s hand where it was resting on the table, “don’t worry about me.”

“Maker knows you have enough on your plate,” Varric cut in, “never mind a relationship and dealing with Mother Giselle.”

“Exactly,” Dorian tried to sound confident, but the look on Adaar’s face told him he hadn’t quite pulled it off.

***

“Come to bed, Amatus, it’s late.”

“Let me finish this letter, and I’ll be right there.”

“Kataris,” Dorian whined, “come to bed.”

“In a minute.”

“Are you avoiding me?”

“No,” Adaar’s voice was starting to take on an edge, “I’m trying to finish a letter because for whatever reason I’ve been tasked with saving the world. If you would just _give me a moment_ , I will be finished, and we can spend time together.”

“Okay,” Dorian felt a flush cover his cheeks.

Adaar’s quill scratched the page for another few minutes before it was folded and placed in an envelope, “give me a few minutes to get this to Leliana, I’ll be right back.”

Dorian nodded and watched Adaar’s retreating form.

***

“Inquisitor, you’re working late.”

“Josephine certainly made me earn my pay today,” Adaar said as he passed the envelope to Leliana, “I didn’t seal it so you could read it first.”

“Thank you,” Leliana held the envelope and looked over Adaar’s face, “what troubles you?”

“Everything,” Adaar sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Every good thing Dorian has had was taken from him,” Leliana started gently, “give him time.”

“I will,” Adaar frowned, “but it still hurts.”

“I know,” Leliana smiled sympathetically, “it always does when you say those words and don’t hear them back.”

“I should go back to my room, he’s waiting for me and he’s already jumpy. I don’t want him to think that I’m leaving.”

“I wish you luck, Kataris.”

“Thank you, I fear I’ll need it.”

***

“You came back.”

“I live here, Kadan. They’re my quarters.”

“Would you like me to leave?”

‘No, of course not,” Adaar started to undress, “why would I?”

“You seem…upset.”

“Upset isn’t the right word,” Adaar made quick work of his clothes, getting into bed next to Dorian, “raw seems more fitting.”

“I see, I’m sorry for my part in that.”

“I wasn’t looking for an apology, Dorian, I was just being honest. I don’t want you to think I’m upset with you when I’m not. Now, come here.”

Dorian let Adaar pull him across his chest, clinging to the larger man as if he might vanish.

“I missed you today,” Adaar spoke softly into Dorian’s hair, “I hate all of this work.”

“I missed you, too.”

“You smell good, were you burning the incense I bought you?”

“I was,” Dorian smiled as Adaar buried his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply, “I’m glad you like it.”

“I do.”

“Kataris?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t go.”

“I love you,” Adaar said firmly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I can’t picture my life without you,” it was as close as Dorian could manage.

“Hopefully you’ll never need too.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Always, Kadan, you don’t need to ask.”

Dorian moved, shifting up to bring their lips together, “are you telling me I can kiss you in front of the Winter Palace?”

“Go ahead,” Adaar pulled Dorian in, kissing him again, “show the entire empire that I’m yours.”

“The scandal,” Dorian joked, trying to distract himself from the way his heart sped up, “a Qunari and an Altus of Tevinter kissing in the Winter Palace?”

“A kiss is better than you bending me over the throne.”

“Now _that_ is an interesting mental image.”

“Mmhmm,” Adaar agreed, “or you pleasuring me as I sit on the throne. Maybe I’ll overthrow Celine just so we can defile her ballroom.”

“Would you like that?”

“What do you think?”

“I think I like the way you think.”

“I’m glad, because we’re leaving in two days.”

“Shit.”

***

“I swear if I get called an Oxman again,” Adaar growled to Dorian in the Winter Palace garden, “They treat me like some inbred monster as if they aren’t all fucking within their own families.”

“That’s politics for you,” Dorian sympathised, “my mother’s best friend is just over there.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you must find this entire thing unpleasant,” Adaar glanced at Dorian before turning his attention back to those around him, “I didn’t feel comfortable coming here without you.”

“It’s alright, I’m willing to endure some unpleasantness for you.”

“I love you, too, Kadan,” Adaar’s voice wavered, just for a minute, before the bell chimed throughout the garden, “wonderful. I’m going to get so drunk later.”

“Now that’s a plan that has my full support.”

***

“You’re full of surprises,” Dorian spoke when he found the Inquisitor on the balcony, “you reunited the Empress with her lover, navigated the perils of the Winter Palace, and most importantly, you can dance.”

Adaar glanced over his shoulder to Dorian, “apparently so.”

“I thought you would be happier,” Dorian stood beside Adaar, leaning over the railing with him, “now that this mess is behind us.”

“It is just one step of many,” Adaar glanced in the direction of the breach, “my work is endless.”

“What you need is a distraction,” Dorian placed a hand on Adaar’s lower back, “would you care to dance?”

“You’re sure?”

“I offered, didn’t I?”

“Your mother’s friend is in that room,” Adaar nodded toward the ballroom, “it will certainly get back to your father.”

Dorian took a moment to appreciate Adaar’s care before pulling him away from the railing, “be damned, my father. I care for you, I don’t care if they know it.”

“I’ve been leading all night,” Adaar placed his hand on Dorian’s shoulder, “can you lead now?”

“It would be my pleasure, Amatus.”

***

“We wanted to thank you again, Inquisitor, for bringing us back together,” Empress Celine’s heavily accented voice carried over the group of the Inquisition.

“You’re very welcome.”

“Now, I have had a room prepared for each of you until your departure tomorrow morning.”

“Your hospitality is appreciated,” Adaar gave a bow, and Dorian could practically hear the approval radiating from Josephine, “please, allow me to escort you to your quarters. I would like to ensure that it is safe for you with no last surprises from Gaspard.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor.”

Dorian watched as Adaar walked with the Empress and Briala before following Josephine and the others to the wing where they would be sleeping.

“I had them put your things together,” Leliana whispered into Dorian’s ear, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Dorian was grateful, but he was confident that Leliana knew that.

“How are things, now?”

“Uncertain, but not bad,” Dorian spoke quietly, “I’m still struggling to say it.”

“They’re just words, Dorian.”

“ _I know,_ ” Dorian sighed, “it makes it all that more ridiculous.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Leliana pat Dorian’s arm as she came to a stop just outside a large wooden door, “this is your quarters for the night.”

“Thank you,” Dorian took the offered key, “does Adaar know where it is?”

“Yes, he’s been here to drop off your things.”

“Very well. Good night Leliana.”

“Goodnight, Dorian.”

“Goodnight, Leliana.”

Dorian had expected luxury as he opened the door, what he hadn’t expected was the smell of his favorite incense burning in the room, nor his books on the bedside table, and his favorite stuffed figs waiting for him.

Dorian cautiously walked into the room, keeping an eye out for traps as he went. When he heard the click of the door behind him he turned with a fist of fire at the ready.

“Easy, Kadan,” Adaar held his hands up, “it’s just me.”

“There is incense, and books, and _figs_.”

“Yes I know, I left them here for you. That being said, had I known you were going to blow my head off for doing so, I may have reconsidered.”

“For me?”

“Yes,” Adaar locked the door behind him and started on the buttons of his jacket, “I thought by the end of the day you might want to unwind from the stress.”

“That’s…very kind,” Dorian blushed, “I’m sorry, I’m on edge here. I assumed they were trapped.”

“No traps, I had Varric check before I left our things.”

 _Of course he had_.

Dorian felt his shoulders relax, “thank you, Amatus. This is all very kind.”

“I like spoiling the one I love,” Adaar said it easily, but carried himself with tension as he walked around the room.

“Did you happen to bring the oil from Bull?”

Adaar paused mid-step at that, “no, should I of?”

“I was just thinking,” Dorian undid his jacket, setting it over one of the nearby chairs, “it might be helpful.”

“I don’t want our first time to be here,” Adaar was watching Doran now as he undressed, “this place is terrible.”

“If not here, where?”

“At home, in our quarters. Somewhere we can take our time.”

“You are such a romantic.”

“I’m trying to be,” Adaar settled on the bed, now undressed. Dorian frown as he took in the tense lines of Adaar’s shoulders.

“Come here, Amatus.”

Adaar turned into the embrace of Dorian’s arms, closing his eyes as Dorian ran his hands across his shoulders and down his back.

“Mm,” Adaar practically purred as he carefully pressed his lips to Dorian’s neck, “I love you.”

“Me?” Dorian tried for casual, “what on earth is there to love about me?”

“The way your eyes sparkle when you’re reading, for one,” Adaar’s back slowly started to relax, “the way you smell.”

“And how do I smell?”

“Like home,” Adaar’s voice started to deepen, and his conversation started to slow as the exhaustion of the day washed over him.

“Like home,” Dorian couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice.

“Yes.”

“So I smell good, and my eyes sparkle.”

“And I love the way you laugh,” there was a long pause, “and the way you smile.”

“I get the impression you love me because you think I’m pretty.”

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Adaar responded with a slightly more energetic voice.

“I am?”

“Of course, all these beautiful shades of copper, gold, bronze. You have such a warmth to you. I was no more than a moth to a flame when I saw you.”

“Hmm,” Dorian pressed his thumb into one of the knots he found in the muscle of Adaar’s shoulder, “hopeless but to come to me?”

“That’s right. The moment I saw you, I knew that was it for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Love at first sight,” Adaar mumbled, “I knew when I saw you that you were going to be the person I followed into the end of the world. I had never seen someone like you before, and I knew then like I know now that there will never be someone else for me. Only you.”

Dorian sat in stunned silence for a moment, interrupted by a soft snore from Adaar.

“Kataris!”

Adaar jumped in Dorian’s arms before pulling his face out of Dorian’s neck to look at him stunned, “what?”

“You can’t just,” Dorian waved at Adaar for emphasis, “say the most romantic and kind thing I’ve ever heard and _fall asleep_.”

“I’m sorry?” Adaar rubbed his eyes, “I’m exhausted. I was shot…a lot… today. Anyway, how is what I just said any different to me telling you that I love you any other day?”

“You didn’t just say that you loved me, you just told me that I was the love of your _life_.”

“You are the love of my life. What I’m trying to figure out is why I’m in trouble for it.”

Dorian gaped at Adaar, his mouth hanging open until Adaar gently used his finger under Dorian’s chin to close it.

“How can you possibly know that?”

“I just do,” Adaar rolled onto his back, clearly trying to stay awake during the conversation.

“I haven’t even said it back!”

“There is such a thing as unrequited love, Dorian. You don’t have to love me for me to love you.”

“But I do!”

“Do what?”

“Love you, you stupid man.”

It was Adaar’s turn to look shocked, “what?”

“Of course I do. How could I not? We’re perfect for each other.”

“Now can you say that without insulting me after?”

Dorian took a deep breath before meeting Adaar’s gaze, “I love you, Kataris.”

“I love you, too.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Glad to be going home?”

“You have no idea,” Adaar took the saddle from the groom and gently placed it on his horses back, “the Winter Palace is beautiful, but I’m sore from that fight yesterday.”

“You sure got the worst of it, Boss,” Bull tugged at the neckline of his jacket, “did Dorian crash with you last night?”

“Yes,” Adaar did up the girth and turned to Bull, “why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Bull…”

“I know,” Bull held his hands up defensively, “I’m just keeping an eye on things.”

“I love him, Bull.”

“You love who?” Dorian’s voice carried down the stables.

“You,” Adaar smiled as Dorian walked over, “who else?”

“Who else indeed,” Dorian smiled back, “is it time to go?”

“Within the hour if you wanted to get your horse ready.”

“How’s your back?”

“Awful, and this jacket isn’t helping anything. It may be tailored to me, but it’s hot and uncomfortable. There’s a reason that Qunari are usually topless.”

“Can’t argue there,” Bull agreed, “I can’t wait to take it off.”

“We’ll stop once we’re out of eyeshot, and we can all change.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

“Josephine?”

Josephine let out a dramatic sigh, “yes, fine, Inquisitor.”

“Let’s pull over to the side for a moment, we don’t want to block the road.”

Adaar directed the party to the side of the road before dismounting his horse and making quick work of the buttons of his jacket, pulling it off of his arms so quickly that it fell to the ground.

“Inquisitor!”

“Relax, Josie, it was just an accident,” Leliana dismounted as well, pulling a change of clothes from her bag.

“Sure,” Adaar joked, “an accident. It wasn’t at all because you dressed a Qunari up like a human and he’s hates it.”

Adaar picked up the jacket, shaking it out and folding it, “Kadan, can I put this in your bag?”

“Of course, Amatus.”

Adaar busied himself for a few minutes before calling out to the group, “I’ll be right back.”

“Where’s he going?” Bull asked as Adaar walked further from the trail.

“To water a tree, Tiny. Don’t worry about him.”

“We only left two hours ago.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Bull.”

Minutes later Adaar game back into view, two small clusters of flowers in his hands.

“For my Spymaster,” Adaar passed Leliana a small bundle of Andraste’s grace.

“Oh, they’re lovely,” Leliana brought them to her nose, inhaling deeply.

“Dorian said they were your favorite, I could smell them from the road.”

“Thank you.”

Adaar walked over to his horse, mounting it before leaning over to pass Dorian two roses, “and for you, my love.”

Dorian smiled, tucking one stem into a buttonhole of his jacket before reaching for Adaar’s hair and weaving the other into his braid.

“You two are adorable,” Varric grinned, “I can’t wait to write about you.”

“I can’t wait to read it,” Adaar shifted in the saddle, “shall we proceed?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Bull tossed his jacket into the back of the cart he was driving.

“Lead the way, Inquisitor.”

***

Dorian glanced at Adaar for what felt like the fifth time in an hour and this time, found him looking back.

“Either I have something on my face from attempting to eat while riding, or you’re thinking about something and don’t want to tell me,” Adaar spoke quietly so the group couldn’t hear, “because you keep staring at my face and I’m starting to wonder if there is something wrong with it.”

“I was just thinking about last night.”

“Which part?”

“Just before we went to sleep.”

“Really, not the part where a crazy woman shot me from a fountain?”

Dorian laughed, “that part didn’t have the same appeal.”

“No,” Adaar agreed, “I’m sore.”

“You should see a healer when we’re back.”

“I’ll heal,” Adaar stretched and looked around, “do we make camp for the night, or keep riding and risk arriving back at Skyhold in the middle of the night?”

“You’re asking me?”

“I’m taking a vote. We left later than I intended.”

“I say camp.”

“Alright, I’ll check with the rest.”

Adaar turned his horse, riding over to the others. Once he had spoken with Bull, Dorian heard the cart ride up beside him.

“Hey.”

“Bull,” Dorian greeted, “how did you enjoy the Winter Palace.”

“It’s all a load of bullshit.”

“Yes, it certainly was.”

“The Boss seems to be in a good mood.”

“He does,” Dorian smiled to himself, “we had a good night together.”

“I told you Skinner makes the best oil.”

“We were just talking,” Dorian shook his head, “why do you always assume it’s sex? Our connection is deeper than just physical.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Bull seemed pensive for a minute, “make it special for him when it happens.”

“I will.”

“I don’t have a lot of regrets in life. Qunari’s generally don’t buy into regretting past decisions. Everything happens for a reason, but…”

“But?”

“I think I’ll regret letting Kataris slip through my fingers for the rest of my life. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

“For what it’s worth, Bull, I know what it’s like to care for someone that you can’t have, and I’m sorry you’re going through it.”

“Thanks,” Bull shrugged, “at least you’re a nice guy.”

“I do my best.”

Adaar rode up beside them, “everyone but Josephine is voting to camp, so camp it is.”

“What’s wrong Ambassador, don’t like bugs?” Bull called over his shoulder.

“I am not well suited for the adventuring life, Bull,” Josephine called back, “I’m afraid I’m not likely to sleep.”

“Maybe,” Adaar whispered to Bull, “she would do well to have a big protector in her tent?”

A small smile crossed Bull’s face, “you think?”

“You like people who are into strategy, roll with the punches, like to read,” Adaar winked to Dorian, “Josephine and I aren’t so different.”

“Huh,” Bulled glanced back at Josephine who smiled as she noticed him, “good talk, Boss.”

“See you, Bull,” Adaar laughed as Bull slowed the cart to ride level with Josephine.

“You sneak, setting those two up together.”

“He doesn’t care for me the way he thinks he does. His attraction to me is largely because I’m the first person he’s slept with that has given him that option. I’m also the first person he’s slept with for longer than one night. I’m an interesting new novelty, that’s all.”

“How do you know I’m different? You’re the first person I’ve come across too.”

“Because you’re making me work so damn hard for it,” Adaar smirked at Dorian’s offended look, “you didn’t just _fall in love_ with me. I’ve had to put some very serious effort into winning you over.”

“So I’m a chore, am I?”

“You’re my Kadan,” Adaar pointed to a large flat clearing in the trees, “and I like working hard for you.”

***

“I must say, Inquisitor, I don’t know how you manage this each night that you’re away from Skyhold,” Josephine shivered, “it’s not pleasant.”

“The path between Orlais and Skyhold isn’t bad, you should try and sleep in the Forbidden Oasis.”

“Why?”

“It’s hot as hell,” Bull chimed in, “and the giants are loud.”

“I’d take the Oasis over the Emprise du Lion,” Dorian leaned against Adaar until the larger man wrapped his arm over his shoulder, “it’s freezing there.”

“That’s true too, I prefer the Hinterlands if I have to camp anywhere. Though Crestwood isn’t bad now that we’ve dealt with the dead coming from the lake.”

“That was an interesting report to read,” Cullen chuckled, “I’m surprised you came back in one piece.”

“I didn’t,” Adaar rolled up his sleeve to show a bright scar traveling the length of his arm, “Dorian had to patch me up.”

“I always thought the report from the fight in with the demon in the Emprise du Lion was more interesting,” Leliana turned to Josephine, “what was your favorite Josie?”

“The Inquisitor’s escape from Haven.”

“Ah, my favorites,” Adaar pulled down the collar of his shirt to show another scar, “lightning from a demon and cracked horns from the cold. I can only now go without the horn caps.”

“Cracked horns are the _worst_ ,” Bull sympathized, “did you get them healed?”

“No, I had Dagna burn the cracks.”

Bull gagged, reaching up for his horns and holding them protectively, “why?”

“Because they were going to get infected if I didn’t. It was awful.”

“I didn’t know they had feeling,” Cullen glanced between the two Qunari.

“A little bit, on the inside if you happen to make a hole in it. The outside is similar to touching your nail, you can feel it, but it doesn’t feel like much.”

“Rubbing the base though,” Bull pointed to where his horn came from his head, “is super sensitive, feels great to have someone touch it.”

“It does,” Adaar agreed before standing and stretching, “I’m going to retire for the night, I’m still recovering from yesterday and I’d like to be on the road early tomorrow.”

“I’ll take first watch,” Bull offered.

“I appreciate it,” Adaar squeezed Dorian’s shoulder, “I’ll see you soon?”

“I’ll come along now,” Dorian stood and took Adaar’s hand, “goodnight all.”

***

“Can I touch them?”

“Of course.”

“I didn’t even say what I wanted to touch, and you’re just going to agree?”

“Yes,” Adaar dropped onto his back on their shared bedroll, “there’s nothing on me I wouldn’t let you touch.”

Dorian stripped down to his smalls and straddled Adaar, leaning forward rest one hand on his chest as the other carefully touched the base of one horn.

Adaar purred, closing his eyes and laying very still as Dorian explored where horn met skin.

“Bull said this feels good, what kind of good?”

“Normally like a massage good,” Adaar rocked his hips and Dorian could feel the press of Adaar’s cock as it started to twitch, “but of course when you do it, it feels much better.”

“We’re surrounded by tents filled with our friends.”

“Yes, we are,” Adaar pulled Dorian in for a kiss before whispering against his lips, “so you better be quiet.”

“I’m not sure that I can,” Dorian protested, but moved so Adaar could unlace his smalls, “everything you do feels so good.”

“Do your best.”

By the time Adaar pushed his smalls out of the way, Dorian’s cock was already flushed and hard, waiting for his attention.

“Do you want me?” Adaar asked as he took Dorian in hand, pumping far too gently and far too slowly to result in a strong enough sensation to send him over the edge.

“Yes,” Dorian didn’t fight it, didn’t make any moves to speed Adaar’s movements, instead he let Adaar roll them over, and hid his face into the muscle of Adaar’s arm.

Dorian let Adaar take his time, and taking his time was clearly Adaar’s plan. Dorian wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours that Adaar slowly stroked him and kissed him, all he knew was eventually his body was trembling with need.

“I’m going to scream when you finally let me finish,” Dorian gasped out, proud his voice wasn’t loud enough to carry through the camp, “Kataris, please.”

Adaar smiled, quickening his hand as Dorian’s back arched and he bit down on his fist to stop his whimpers.

“Maybe I want you to scream,” Adaar whispered as he kissed along Dorian’s neck, “maybe I want everyone here to know you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Dorian reached for Adaar pulling him as close as he could without stopping the delicious way that Adaar was pumping his cock, “only yours, Amatus.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kataris,” Dorian moaned, slightly too loudly, and Adaar took the opportunity to capture Dorian’s mouth with a kiss as he sent him over the edge.

Adaar caught every whimper and moan with his lips as Dorian’s trembled through the force of his orgasm, kissing Dorian until he pulled away panting.

“It’s just…unfair…how good you can make something as simple as a hand feel,” Dorian laughed as he watched Adaar reach for a small cloth to clean his chest.

“Unfair? I would think you enjoyed it.”

“I do enjoy it, I just don’t understand how you _do it_.”

“I don’t rush. It takes as long as it takes.”

“So every time we do that you take hours?”

Adaar snorted, “Kadan, that was barely ten minutes.”

“It was not.”

“It was so.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Look at the candle then,” Adaar waved to the flame in the corner, “it would have burnt out by now.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, but glanced at the candle and found Adaar had been right, “well, I’ll be damned.”

Adaar chuckled as dropped onto the bedroll beside him, “I’m good at what I do.”

“And now it’s your turn.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m exhausted and sore,” Adaar closed his eyes, “I think I’ll get some sleep.”

“Would you like a massage instead?”

“That would be lovely if you have the energy.”

“Flip over, Amatus. Let me take care of you.”

“I love you,” Adaar rolled onto his stomach.

“I love you, too.”

“Yes, we all love each other, but we’re all tired, so with the utmost respect Inquisitor, shut up,” Varric called from the tent next to them.

“I love you too, Varric,” Adaar called back, Dorian laughing along with him.

“Would everyone shut up?” Bull shouted over the camp, “Josephine is trying to sleep.”

There was a long pause, and the camp erupted into laughter.

“I love our friends.”

“Me too.”

***

“Home sweet home,” Dorian dismounted his horse and passed it off to one of the stable hands, “now, to the healer with you.”

“Fine,” Adaar agreed as he struggled to dismount, “I’ll go see Solas. Want to come with?”

“If you like.”

“Yes please,” Adaar nodded to the others and made his way toward the main keep, Dorian walking with him.

“You don’t like magical healing, do you?”

“No, not really,” Adaar shrugged, “I don’t know much about it.”

“It shouldn’t take long.”

“Inquisitor,” Solas greeted, “how was the trip?”

“Painful, I was hoping I could request some assistance from you.”

“You require healing?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, take a seat.” Solas placed his hands on Adaar’s shoulders and closed his eyes, “it seems like mostly bruising.”

“It is, but it’s deep and it hurts.”

“Yes, I’d imagine it does. Give me a moment.”

Adaar nodded, forced himself to relax under Solas’ touch.

“Just deep bruising, one cracked rib, and some muscle tears. I’ll heal the worst of it.”

“Thank you.”

Dorian waited as Solas moved his hands over Adaar, keeping an eye for any signs of discomfort. Adaar seemed stoic, baring a few small frowns as Solas worked. 

“You’re all set,” Solas pat Adaar on the shoulder, “I suggest taking the day off, but by tomorrow you’ll be fine by tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you,” Adaar stood and stretched, “when Josephine comes looking for me I’m going to send her to you.”

“Of course,” Solas smiled, “enjoy your day, Inquisitor.”

“You as well.”

***

True to Solas’ instruction, Adaar headed up to his room shortly after, leaving Dorian at his chair in the library. After a few hours of reading, Dorian went looking for Leliana.

“Spymaster,” Dorian greeted cheerfully as he found her, “glad to be home?”

“Very,” Leliana agreed, “you seem to be in a better mood.”

“Hole to the Fade be damned, it’s hard to be in a bad mood when you’re in love.”

“You told him then?”

“I did.”

“I’m glad for you,” Leliana crossed her arms and leaned against the table with a cocked hip, “I just have one question for you.”

“Yes?”

“Why are you here speaking with me, and not spending the day with your love?”

“You know,” Dorian considered for a minute, “I can’t think of one reason why.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Leliana.”

“Farwell, Dorian.”

***

Adaar was asleep when Dorian arrived in their quarters. Dorian walked in as quietly as possible, slowing shedding his clothes before curling up along Adaar’s back.

“Kadan?” Adaar’s voice grumbled from the pillow.

“Do you have a list of naked men that come to lay with you?”

“Only one that I love.”

Adaar tried to roll to face Dorian until Dorian stopped him, “go back to sleep, Amatus. Let me hold you.”

“You’re sure?”

“Shh, rest.”

“Love you,” Adaar relaxed back against the pillow.

“I love you, too.”

***

Dorian woke up a few hours later to Adaar brushing his hair from his face.

“What time is it?”

“Almost time for dinner,” Adaar pressed a kiss to Dorian’s temple, “how did you sleep?”

“Considering I wasn’t planning on sleeping at all, very well.”

Adaar chuckled, “it was nice to rest.”

“It was,” Dorian tilted his chin up and Adaar immediately kissed him.

Adaar moved to pull back and was held in place by Dorian’s hand on his horn. Adaar hesitated, just for a moment, to look down at Dorian and read his expression.

“Kataris?”

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just can’t believe my luck.”

Dorian smiled, “you romantic fool. Come and kiss me.”

Adaar did, smiling against Dorian’s lips as they kissed.

Dorian let out a contented hum, flicking his tongue against Adaar’s lips until he opened for him. Adaar moaned, low and a little desperate as Dorian used his grip on Adaar’s horn to push him back against the pillow.

“Relax, Amatus, I’ve got you.”

Adaar rolled on his back, kissing Dorian as he moved. It wasn’t long before Dorian could feel Adaar trembling, his muscles straining as Dorian’s fingers traveled over his chest, and down his stomach.

Dorian shifted, kissing over Adaar’s neck, moving down to the silver rings through his nipples. Adaar moaned as Dorian took one in his mouth, tugging on it with his tongue. Their relationship was still new, but Dorian wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Adaar so desperate and responsive.

“Kataris?”

“Yes?”

“Pass me the oil?”

Adaar’s cock twitched, and he froze for a minute before he reached for the oil on the table and handed it to Dorian. Dorian pulled the cork from the bottle and poured some into the palm of his hand before slicking his finger. Dorian glanced up to Adaar’s face, a silent request for permission. Adaar spread his legs, lifting his bending his knees to give Dorian room to settle between them.

“I’ll admit that I am usually on the receiving end of this attention,” Dorian spoke softly, “so if I do something wrong, please let me know.”

“I will.”

Dorian brought his finger to Adaar, teasing the tight ring of muscle before pressing inside. Adaar gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“Does it hurt?”

“No,” Adaar sighed, “not at all.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“Alright,” Dorian curled his finger, trying not to smirk as Adaar moaned and pushed back against his hand. Dorian took his time, rocking his finger until he felt like Adaar could take a second. Dorian withdrew to get more oil, suddenly feeling self-conscious, “are you ready for another?”

“That depends,” Adaar reached down to stroke his cock, leaking and neglected against this stomach, “are you preparing me, or is this as far as we’re going? If you’re preparing me, you can keep going. If you’re going to just finger me until I spend, just stick with one.”

Adaar was giving him a chance to change his mind, something Dorian was grateful for, but the keen that fell from Adaar’s lips as Dorian pressed two fingers inside of him was a sound he would treasure.

“Easy, Amatus.” Dorian rubbed one of Adaar’s thighs as he prepared him, “don’t spend without me.”

“I’m trying not too,” Adaar gripped the base of his cock, “it would be easier if you stopped pressing against that spot inside of me and just prepared me.”

“Preparation should feel good.”

“It does. Everything you do feels good. _Fuck,_ Dorian, please.”

“Another?”

“Yes.”

As two fingers turned to three, Adaar held himself as still as possible.

“Alright?”

“Dorian, I’m fine, just incredibly desperate for your cock and very close to the edge.”

“A few minutes more, Amatus. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“I hope not too.”

Adaar let Dorian continue for a few more minutes before pushing Dorian’s hand away, “enough, Kadan, I’m ready.”

Dorian took a moment to slick himself before glancing back to Adaar’s face, “how would you like to…”

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“Terrified. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Lay back, let me ride you.”

“Ride me?”

“Yes,” Adaar guided Dorian on his back against the pillows, almost sitting up against the headboard before he straddled him, “I’ve wanted to ride you for ages.”

Dorian groaned as Adaar took his cock in hand, lifting his hips to line him up, and started to press down.

“ _Fasta vass_ ,” Dorian held Adaar’s hips in a tight grip, “you feel amazing.”

“I must if you’ve switched to Tevene,” Adaar slowly rocked until he settled flush against Dorian’s thighs, “just give me a minute.”

“As long as you need,” Dorian rubbed small circles with his thumbs as Adaar adjusted, “would you take your hair down for me?”

Adaar pulled the braid over his shoulder, undoing it and shaking his hair loose, “better?”

“Perfect,” Dorian looked up in awe, “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this. You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Adaar trailed his fingers over Dorian’s chest, “it feels good to have you inside of me.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you,” Adaar leaned forward, bracing his hands on the headboard either side of Dorian’s face before meeting him in a kiss.

Dorian was so lost in the combination of the feeling of Adaar’s lips and the warm muscle wrapped around his cock that he wasn’t at all prepared for Adaar to lift his hips in one long rock before stinking back down with a delightful moan.

“ _Maker_ ,” Dorian groaned, “warn a man, will you?”

“Alright,” Adaar whispered against his lips, “I’m going to ride you, Altus Pavus, hard and fast until I spend all over your chest and you cum inside of me. I’m not promising slow and romantic this time, I’m so desperate for this that we’ll have to take our time later.”

“Later?”

“Oh, we’re going to have a busy night.”

Dorian couldn’t help but grin, “do your worst.”

“With pleasure.”

Despite Adaar’s words, he did start slowly, a gentle roll of his hips to get them both used to the sensation. Dorian ran his hands over the muscles and scars across Adaar’s stomach as they coiled and stretched. It was almost hypnotic as Adaar moved, his eyes never leaving Dorian’s face as he rolled his hips.

Dorian’s heart thundered in his chest, and it took him longer than he cared to admit to reach for Adaar’s cock and start pumping it in time with the rise and fall of Adaar’s movements.

“Kadan,” Adaar leaned back, bracing his hand between Dorian’s legs to deepen the angle, “you feel so amazing.”

“Amatus,” Dorian fisted the sheets with the hand not wrapped around Adaar’s cock, “my love, I can’t last forever.”

Adaar slowed, and Dorian let out a low whine, pulling a laugh from the larger man, “relax, Dorian. We’re not stopping, just changing the position if you don’t mind.”

“What do you want to do?”

“No preference, I’m just too sore to continue like this,” Adaar carefully pulled away from Dorian, “how do you want me?”

 _Forever,_ Dorian’s brain shouted, _as my husband_.

“On your back for me, darling. I want to see your face.”

Adaar dropped onto his back, spreading his legs and pulling Dorian to him, “don’t be gentle, Kadan. I want to feel that you’ve been inside of me for _days_.”

Dorian’s brain stuttered, all thought momentarily fading as he reached for more oil, “you’re sure?”

“Yes, Kadan.”

Dorian decided to take Adaar at his word, pressing inside of him with no hesitation and burying himself to the tilt with a slap of skin on skin.

Adaar groaned, immediately took his cock in hand, and started pumping quickly enough that Dorian could tell that the time for teasing was over. Dorian gripped Adaar’s hip and started moving, taking a few seconds to find the rhythm that worked for both of them. When Adaar growled loudly, Dorian knew he had found the spot that would send Adaar over the edge.

“There?”

“Yes,” Adaar reached up and gripped the headboard with straining muscles, “please.”

Dorian slammed into that spot again and again until he felt Adaar starting to flutter around him. Dorian grit his teeth, sending a silent prayer to the Maker that Adaar finished before he did. The tingles of pleasure starting at his spine and spreading through his core.

“ _Dorian_ ,” Adaar clenched around him hard as he fell over the edge, spending over his hand and chest with a shout.

Dorian’s thrusts stuttered and he pushed as deeply as he could as he followed behind Adaar seconds later, gasping Adaar’s name into his skin as he curled around him.

Adaar wrapped his arms around Dorian, holding him as they came down from their combined high.

“That was amazing, Kadan.”

“Yes, it was,” Dorian agreed, “I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.”

“Not at all,” Adaar moaned softly as Dorian pulled out.

Dorian stood and found a cloth, bringing it over to clean Adaar’s chest before laying next to him.

“Roll on your side,” Adaar poked Dorian’s hip until he rolled over, slotting in behind him and curling around him.

“We fit well together,” Dorian commented as Adaar took Dorian’s hand in his, tucking them against Dorian’s chest.

“Of course we do, we’re like two pieces of a puzzle,” Adaar kissed Dorian’s shoulder.

“Have I ever told you how much I love puzzles?” Dorian felt his eyes well with tears, a sudden burst of emotion that he wasn’t prepared to deal with.

“No, I don’t think you’ve mentioned. We should get some to do together.”

“I’d like that.”

Dorian Pavus had always loved puzzles, and now, in the safe space of his shared quarters with the love of his life, Dorian was happier than ever that he had found his missing piece.


End file.
